Hearts On The Line
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: Logan was forced to move to California, leaving Rory behind. Rory found out she was pregnant and her and Colin fell in love and raised the baby together. Now, Logan’s back and he wants his family. Now Complete!
1. The Return

Title: Hearts On The Line

Rating: T

Type: Drama

Summary: Logan was forced to move to California, leaving Rory behind. Rory found out she was pregnant and her and Colin fell in love and raised the baby together. Now, Logan's back and he wants his family.

---

Authors Note: So, yes another story. I may be out of my mind, but I just couldn't help myself. This story was inspired by sicklittlesuicide's fic _Secrets, _which is amazing by the way. I hope everyone enjoys it and please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 1**

_The Return_

"Carly" Colin yelled up the stairs "Come on baby girl were going to be late"

A four year old Carly bounded down the stairs and into her father's arms. "Daddy, how come your taking me to pre-school this morning?"

Colin smiled at his daughter "Because mommy had an important meeting in Manhattan and she left hours ago"

"Where's Manhattan?" Carly asked

Colin laughed "In New York"

"Daddy" Carly laughed "We live in New York"

Colin smiled at his daughter "We live in New York City, which is only part of New York. Manhattan is another part of New York"

Carly nodded "I get it"

Colin smirked as he placed her down on the ground, she grabbed her bag and they headed out of their two floor penthouse apartment.

---

"Rory Gilmore" Rory answered her cell phone

"Hey baby" came Colin's voice from the other line

Rory smiled "Hey, how did everything go this morning?"

"Fine" Colin smirked "What you think I can't handle Carly"

"Hey, I never said that" Rory defended "My meeting's about to start, I should prepare, I'll see you at home around five okay?"

"Sounds good, how about Chinese for dinner?" Colin suggested

"That's fine, I love you, bye" Rory hung up

---

"Luke, get the phone" Lorelai hollered from the living room

"Why?" Luke asked from the kitchen "It's like two feet away from you"

"I know, but I'm lazy" Lorelai complained

Luke sighed and entered the living room and answered the phone.

"Hello" Luke answered

"Uhh…hi, is Lorelai or Rory there?" the voice asked

"Lorelai is, hold on" Luke replied handing the phone to Lorelai.

"Hello" she said into the phone

"Lorelai, hi" the voice stuttered

Lorelai's interest was peaked "Whose this?"

"It's Logan" he paused waiting for a response.

"I never expected to hear from you again" Lorelai paused unsure of what to say. She wanted to be respectful, after all this was Carly's father, at least biologically.

"I was wondering if you could maybe give me Rory's new address, I wanted to stop by" Logan asked

She knew she would regret it, but she took pity on him. He should have a chance to find out what happened and about his daughter "Fine, but you didn't get it from me. It's 221 Ninth Street, penthouse apartment, New York City"

Logan sighed "I appreciate it"

Lorelai nodded "I know, bye"

"Bye" Logan replied hanging up

Luke eyed her curiously "Who was that?"

"I may have just really screwed up" Lorelai admitted

"Why?" Luke wondered

"It was Logan and I gave him Rory's address" Lorelai confessed "It might've been a mistake"

---

"Honey, I'm home" Rory mocked as she entered her and Colin's penthouse apartment.

"Kitchen mommy" she heard Carly yell

Rory took her coat off and headed towards the kitchen to find Colin and Carly playing candy land on the kitchen table.

"Hi Husband" Rory smiled kissing Colin

"Hey baby girl" Rory said kissing Carly on the forehead

"Hi mommy" Carly smiled paying attention to the game

"The food should be here any minute" Colin told her completely wrapped up in the game.

The door bell rang and Rory headed towards the door. She was digging through her purse as she opened the door. "How much do I owe you…" She stopped mid sentence seeing Logan standing right in front of her.

"Hey Ace" Logan smiled

"Logan" Rory whispered "What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?"

"I have my ways" Logan smirked

Rory nodded "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hi, Ace" Logan smiled

"You live in New York now?" Rory wondered

"Just moved back" Logan told her "How are you Ace?"

Rory shook her head "The name's Rory"

Logan looked shocked. She never had a problem with his nickname for her before.

"Mommy" Carly ran up to Rory's legs and smiled at the man in front of her "I'm hungry is dinner here?"

Rory shook her head "No, not yet baby. Go finish your game with daddy"

Carly shrugged "Okay" And then she was off

"Daddy?" Logan questioned

Rory nodded "Yeah"

"As in me" Colin stated walking up behind Rory and watching Logan's eyes bug out of his head. His best friend had married the love of his life and they had a family. That little girl was burning a hole in Logan's mind. The beautiful blonde hair, that smile and then it hit him. He was dazed.

He stared at the two in front of him "She's mine" he whispered

His best friend had not only stolen his girl, but his daughter too. The knife hurt even more when the girl came running out again and jumped into Colin's arms.

"Daddy come on the game isn't over yet" she stated

There she was, his beautiful daughter in the arms of his best friend and calling him daddy.

---

**So, what does everyone think? Should I continue? Please read and review and let me know if you want this to be a Rory/Colin and a Rory/Logan. Thanks so much!  
**

**Britt **


	2. We Don't Need You

Authors Note: Hey everyone, I want to apologize not only for taking so long to update this story, but all my stories. My aunt died last week and my life has been really hectic. Thank you for all your patience and thanks for all the reviews. Please continue to read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 2**

_We Don't Need You_

Rory continued to stare at Logan. He was shocked and hurt, that much she could tell. Turning to Colin and Carly, she smiled.

"Honey, why don't you and daddy go finish your game" Rory suggested

Carly nodded eagerly "You heard her daddy"

Colin nodded as he stared at Logan. He continued to stare as Carly pulled him away and into the kitchen.

Rory stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind her. Logan turned to face her, still in a state of shock.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you" he whispered "How could you not tell me?"

"How could you leave me to move to California?" Rory wondered

"You know I had to leave, it wasn't my decision" Logan told her

"Oh right" Rory scoffed "Daddy says"

"You're just trying to distract me, how could you not tell me we had a child?" Logan asked

"You just assume she's yours" Rory scoffed

"Did you see her?" Logan wondered "She's the spitting image of me and to top it off she has nothing that could even connect her to Colin, nothing"

"Your wrong" Rory answered "Her heart is connected to Colin. He loves her as if she was his own and he is her father, Logan"

Logan shook his head furiously "I'm her father"

"No" Rory replied sternly "You may be her father by blood, but Colin is her father in every other way that matters"

"That's not fair" Logan told her "You never even gave me a chance to be her father, I never even knew"

"You left me...us" Rory whispered

"I didn't know about the baby Rory, if I had things would have been different" Logan told her

"Really" Rory smirked "You would've disobeyed daddy if a heir was in the works"

"I could've used it to make him leave me alone" Logan answered

"What the hell does that mean?" Rory asked "Leave you alone"

"He threatened you" Logan whispered

"What?" Rory asked

"He threatened to ruin you, if I didn't do as he said" Logan whispered "I couldn't let him destroy your dreams"

Rory nodded "You were protecting me"

Logan nodded "Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me that five years ago, before you left?" Rory wondered

"I knew you would fight me, say that you didn't care, that you just wanted to be with me and that nothing else mattered" Logan answered truthfully

"You're right" Rory whispered "We made a lot of mistakes back then Logan, but honestly you leaving was the best thing that could've ever happened"

Logan's heart shattered at her comment. She knew she had hurt him with her words, she had hurt herself with her words. They were lies, back then all she dreamed of was having a family with Logan and Carly, but he couldn't know that.

"How can you say that?" Logan asked tears threatening to fall

"Because it's the truth. If you hadn't of left, we would've stayed together, maybe because we loved each other or maybe for the baby. I never would've fell in love with Colin" Rory told him

"You can't love him" Logan whispered

"But I do" Rory answered truthfully. The truth was she was sure she loved him, but she wasn't sure if she was still in love with him.

"Just give me a chance" Logan begged

Rory shook her head "Colin and I are married, we're a family"

Logan nodded "Give me a chance with my daughter"

"No Logan" Rory whispered "I'm sorry, but it will only confuse her"

"I deserve to know my daughter Rory" Logan told her angrily.

"I don't want her to get hurt Logan, and you will hurt her" Rory replied hastily

"How can you say that?" Logan whispered "I would never intentionally hurt my own daughter"

"I'm not saying it would be intentional" Rory answered honestly "I'm just saying that getting to know you would only hurt her more. She's happy Logan, she loves Colin. He's her father and I wont hurt her like that"

"What about the way it's going to hurt me?" Logan asked "She's my daughter I have every right to know her"

Rory nodded "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to see her"

"Fine, what if she gets to know me as just a friend of the...family" Logan sighed "I'd still get to spend time with her and she wouldn't get confused"

Rory shook her head "She would resent us later on for lying to her, I wont lie to her Logan"

"Rory, you have to give me a chance" Logan whispered

"We don't need you, Logan" Rory whispered shaking her head and walking back into the apartment and shutting the door. Leaving Logan alone in the empty hallway.

Rory walked into the kitchen and smiled at her husband and daughter.

Colin looked at her and she simply nodded and then he turned his attention back to the game he was playing.

---

"Is she asleep?" Rory asked as Colin walked down the stairs.

Colin nodded "Yeah"

"God, I'm full" Rory moaned from the couch "That Chinese food really hit the spot"

Colin nodded as he took a seat on the couch, next to Rory. "So, what happened?"

Rory sighed "We hashed out the details of why he left and why I never told him about Carly"

Colin nodded "Anything else"

"He wants to be apart of Carly's life" Rory whispered

Colin looked at her intently "What did you say?"

"I told him no" She whispered laying her head on his shoulder "Carly already has a father and spending time with Logan would only confuse her"

Colin nodded rubbing Rory's back "I think you made the right decision"

Rory sighed "I hope so"

---

**Sorry it's not real long. The next chapter will be longer I swear. So are you rooting for Rory/Logan or Rory/Colin let me know. I'm not sure which way I'll go yet, so your suggestions will help me decide. Please continue to read and review. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	3. A Chance Decision

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. So, I must say it's practically a split decision, many of you want Rory/Colin and then many of you are loyal to Rory/Logan. I, at this point, it's way too soon for me to make a decision on the couple. Most of my stories are Rogan's but I adore Colin, so it definitely wouldn't be out of the question for me to make a Rory/Colin, I'd actually enjoy it I think. Anyways, keep on reviewing and voting for your pair of choice, either Logan or Colin. Thanks!

**Chapter 3**

_A Chance Decision_

"Carly Brenna Rothschild, get your little butt down here right now" Rory yelled up the stairs

"I'm coming" Carly yelled

Rory sighed "Now, Carly, were going to be late"

"Okay" Carly replied hurrying down the stairs

"Alright, you ready baby?" Rory asked heading towards the door

Carly nodded as she picked up her bag and swung it on to her shoulder "I'm ready"

Rory nodded "Okay, good, let's go then"

---

Rory walked into her office and sighed "Why am I not surprised to find you here?"

Logan stood up as she walked in "We need to talk"

"I said everything I had to say last night" Rory told him "Theirs nothing left to discuss"

"The hell their isn't" Logan told her firmly "I'm not giving up on my daughter that easily"

"Logan" Rory sighed "I already told you, I'm not going to allow you to be a part of Carly's life. It would just be too complicated for her, for everyone"

"I don't care about complicated" Logan informed her "I will get to know my daughter"

"Oh, really" Rory smirked "You don't care if you complicate your daughter's life and cause her pain"

"Oh no you don't" Logan paused "I know you want me to go away and forget about her, but that isn't going to happen. She's my daughter Rory, how would you feel if the role was reversed and I kept you away"

Rory stayed silent.

Logan nodded "That's what I thought"

"I never would've left my daughter" Rory told him

"That's not fair" Logan told her "I didn't have a choice, and I didn't know about her"

"I've got a lot of work to do, you should go" Rory whispered

"Not until you agree to let me spend some time with her" Logan insisted

"Go to hell Logan" Rory told him "You're not getting within ten feet of Carly"

Logan smirked "Do you really want to fight me on this Rory?"

"What's that mean?" Rory wondered

"I will be in my daughter's life, whether you allow me to or not" Logan informed her

"What are you going to do?" Rory wondered "Try and get custody"

"I would never take her away from you" Logan sighed "But joint custody, maybe"

"You won't win" she told him

Logan smiled "Really?"

Rory nodded "Nope"

"Then you must be unaware of the things money can get you" Logan smirked "I don't want to hurt you Rory, I love you. I don't want to hurt Carly, but I will do whatever it takes to be in her life"

Logan turned and started to walk out when Rory stopped him.

"Fine" she called

"Come again" Logan asked turning to face her

"I guess it would be easier on Carly If she just got to know you, rather then watch a court fight" Rory sighed "But I swear Logan, if you hurt her"

"I won't" Logan stated "So, can I take her for dinner or something?"

"Why don't you meet me at her school at three, you can have her from three to six. I want her home by six, understand" Rory ordered

Logan nodded "Yeah" He turned to walk out before turning back to face her "I'll see you at three"

Rory nodded "Okay"

He smiled slightly "Thank you"

Rory nodded as he turned and walked out of her office.

---

"Is she out yet?" Logan asked walking up to Rory in front of the school.

Rory smirked "I guess I was hoping you wouldn't show up"

"You think I fought with you that much to just not show up" Logan smirked

"A girl could hope" Rory whispered

"I'm not your father" he informed her

"Excuse me?" Rory asked

"I know I left you once, but that wasn't my decision. I know I was unstable when I was younger, but I love her Rory. She's my little girl" Logan told her

"My dad loved me too" Rory whispered "Just not enough to stick around"

"Well" Logan sighed "I'm not your father and I love her enough to stay by her side and be here for her"

Rory nodded "We'll see"

Logan nodded as the doors to the school opened and a bunch of little four year olds came running out. Into the arms of their mom's and dad's. Carly spotted her mother and ran into her arms.

"Hey mommy" Carly smiled hugging her mother

"Hey baby girl" Rory smiled "Did you have a good day?"

Carly nodded "Yeah, I made a picture of you, me, and daddy"

Rory looked up at Logan and saw the pain in his eyes. 'This wasn't going to be easy on any of them'

"So, baby I have a emergency board meeting at four and I thought you might want to hang out with my old friend Logan, while I'm working" Rory suggested

Carly looked at the man standing next her mother and smiled at him "Okay, as long as we have fun"

Logan smiled "We can do anything you want"

Carly smirked "Anything?"

Logan nodded, smiling at her smirk, she got that from him.

"Can we get a coffee cake?" Carly wondered

Logan laughed 'She got that from her mother' "Sure"

"Okay" Carly smiled hugging her mother "This will be fun"

Rory nodded "Just hold his hand at all times okay"

Carly nodded "Okay mommy"

Rory turned to Logan "Don't take your eyes off her for one second"

Logan nodded "I know"

Rory nodded, kneeling down to Carly's level "You be a good girl, I'll see you later, I love you"

"Love you too mommy" Carly smiled hugging her mother

"Bye" Rory called as she watched Carly link her hand with Logan's and they disappeared into the parking lot.

---

"Where are we?" Carly wondered as they got out of the car in front of a small café

"This is my favorite little restaurant, Your mom and I use to come here a long time ago" Logan told her as they walked into the small café

"Cool" Carly replied

They sat down in a booth and Carly opened a menu.

The waitress walked over and smiled at the obvious father and daughter "Hey, I'm Haley, Can I get you something?"

"Carly?" Logan suggested "Do you know what you want?"

"Apple juice" Carly smiled "Three coffee cakes"

The waitress nodded "Okay and for you"

"A small coffee and coffee cake" Logan ordered

"Okay" she smiled "Would you like some crayons?"

Carly nodded eagerly "Yes, please"

The waitress smiled "Here you go" She said reaching into her apron and pulling some out and placing them on the table.

The waitress walked away and Logan smiled as Carly picked up the crayon's and started drawing.

"Do you like to color?" Logan asked

Rory nodded "Grammy and I are always coloring when I spend the weekend"

Logan nodded "Do you and grammy have fun?"

Carly nodded "She's really funny"

Logan nodded 'That was Lorelai'

"Here we are" Haley stated placing the coffee cakes, coffee and juice on the table "Enjoy"

"Thank you" Carly smiled and dug in as Logan watched her with a smile. She reminded him so much of Rory.

---

"What do you want to do now?" Logan wondered as they walked out of the café "We still have another hour"

Carly smiled "How do you feel about bowling?"

Logan laughed "I like bowling a lot"

Carly smiled excitedly "Can we go bowling then?"

Logan nodded "Anything you want"

Carly smiled as she pulled him toward the car, so they could head off to go bowling.

---

"Hey baby" Colin smiled walking into the kitchen and kissing his wife.

"Hey" Rory smiled "How was your day?"

"Fine" Colin answered "Where's Carly?"

"About that" Rory sighed

"Where is she Rory?" Colin asked already knowing the answer "Please tell me you didn't"

"I did" Rory told him "He does need to have a chance with her"

"So you told her I'm not really her father?" Colin asked

Rory shook her head "He came with me to pick her up and I told her I had a board meeting and asked her if it would be okay if she hung out with my old friend Logan"

"Great" Colin sighed "Now were lying to her"

"Would you rather tell her the truth?" Rory asked

Colin sighed "I don't know what to do, god he was gone this long, couldn't he have just stayed gone for good"

"Things don't work that way Colin" Rory sighed "I expected him to darken my door step someday. I guess I just didn't expect it this soon"

Colin nodded "I can't lie to her Rory, she needs to know the truth"

Rory nodded "We'll tell her then"

Colin sighed "I'm going to go take a shower"

Rory nodded "Okay"

Then he disappeared upstairs. The door opened and Carly came running into the kitchen with Logan following close behind.

"Hey baby" Rory smiled as she hugged her daughter "Did you have fun?"

"Did I" Carly smiled showing her mother the paper "We went for a snack and then we went bowling and I kicked Logan's butt"

Rory laughed "Oh yeah, well Logan never could bowl"

"Hey" Logan defended "That's not nice"

Rory smiled "Why don't you go wash up for dinner babe"

Carly nodded and headed into the bathroom.

"Thanks for today Rory" Logan smiled

Rory nodded "Your welcome"

"Can I do it again sometime?" he wondered

Rory nodded "I think Carly would like that" she smiled

She had to bite her tongue. She wanted to tell Logan that after tonight, Carly would know the truth, but she wanted it to be just her and Colin who told Carly. She knew if she told Logan, that they planned to tell Carly the truth, he'd want to be around for it. So, she smiled and bit her tongue.

"Well, I'll call you" Logan told her

Rory nodded "Okay"

With that Logan walked over to the bathroom door and looked in at his daughter washing her hands.

"I'm leaving know" Logan smiled "Bye Carly"

Carly wiped her hands off and ran into Logan's arms. "Bye Logan, I had so much fun today, thank you"

Logan smiled hugging her "Anytime kiddo"

Logan stood up as Carly walked over to her mother and started bragging about her high score in bowling, he could only smile. Rory smiled at him as she tuned into her daughter.

---

**I hope everyone liked it. Please read and review and let me know, do you want a Rogan or a Colin/Rory? I need to know LOL! Thanks everyone!**

**Britt**


	4. The Truth Revealed

Authors Note: Hey Everyone, thanks for all the reviews. I know you all have been anxiously awaiting this chapter. I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope everyone enjoys reading it, because it really was an awesome chapter for me to write. By the way, some of you said Carly talked a bit advanced for a four year old, first of all, she will be five very shortly and second of all, I'm basing this too on my niece Ravyn, who was very advanced for her age, so yeah. Please continue to read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 4**

_The Truth Revealed_

Rory was standing at the stove, heating up sauce for the pasta while Carly sat at the kitchen table coloring. Colin came down the stairs and smiled at Rory and then at Carly.

"Hey little girl" Colin smiled

"Hi daddy" Carly stated jumping into her father's arms "I had so much fun today"

"You did" Colin stated stiffening slightly

"Yeah" Carly smiled "I whipped Logan's butt at bowling"

Colin smiled slightly "That's good honey"

"Do you know Logan?" Carly wondered "Mommy said they were old friends"

"Um" Colin paused "Yes, I know Logan. He and I were very good friends before we ever met mommy"

"Oh" Carly stated "How come I never met him before?"

"He's been in California since before you were born" Rory interjected

"Oh" Carly said "I like him, he's cool"

"Carly" Rory stated "Why don't you clean up your coloring mess now, because dinner is almost ready"

"Okay mommy" Carly replied closing her coloring book and putting the crayons back into their container.

Colin walked over to his wife at the stove and kissed her. "Tonight" he whispered

She nodded as she served dinner to her husband and daughter.

---

"Dinner was good mommy" Carly stated sitting down on the couch.

Rory sat down next to her "Thank you baby"

Colin sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and sighed "Carly, mom and I have to tell you something"

"Okay daddy" Carly replied

"Carly, your mother and I love you more than anything, you know that right?" Colin told her

Carly nodded "Yupp"

Rory smiled slightly "Carly, this may confuse you. You have mommy's blood, but you don't have daddy's"

Carly looked confused "Why not?"

"Colin is your daddy in your heart, but in blood he isn't" Rory told her

Carly looked at Colin "I don't understand"

"I know baby" Colin smiled at her "You see when two people are in love, they sometimes make a baby. I didn't help make you. I raised you and I love you. I am your father Carly, just not in blood"

Carly looked lost "I don't understand"

Rory nodded "You have two father's Carly. Colin is your daddy in the sense that he raised you and loves you as his own, but you got your life's blood from me and from…Logan"

"Logan" Carly whispered "He's my dad?"

"Biologically yes" Rory answered

"But" Carly started "I never met him before"

"I know sweetie" Rory told her "He didn't know about you"

"Why?" Carly asked

"I never told him" Rory answered

"So, your not my daddy?" she asked looking toward Colin

"No, sweetie, he is your daddy. He loves you just as much as I do. We're a family. You may not be his daughter by blood, but you are his daughter in every other way that matters. We're a family and we always will be, daddy and I love you so much" Rory told her

Carly was crying now as her mother held her. She rocked her daughter back in forth in her arms as she sobs racked through her small body. Colin just stared, why did he have to come back now? Couldn't he have just stayed away for good? Why did he always have to ruin everything?

---

"Good morning" Rory whispered as she turned to face Colin.

"Morning" he smiled kissing her "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay" Rory smiled "I'm worried about her Colin"

He nodded "Me too, but she is strong. She's going to be okay"

"She's only four Colin" Rory sighed "And her whole life was just ripped out from underneath her"

"I know" he sighed "But we have to think positive"

"Positive yes" she agreed "But let's face the music too. We've lied to her for four years, she's hurt, she's angry..."

"She doesn't know what to feel, she's only four" he interrupted "Can we not fight about this?" he asked

"I don't want to fight" she sighed "But your in denial, if you think this isn't going to even phase her"

Colin nodded "I'm not in denial, I'd just like to hope she doesn't hate us"

Rory shook her head "I wouldn't blame her for hating us, after we lied to her for her whole life"

"She won't hate us, I hope, I don't think I could handle that" he whispered

"Me either" she answered truthfully.

---

"Mom, what are we doing?" Carly asked as she and Rory walked into the coffee shop she had went to yesterday with Logan.

"The coffee machine at home is broke, I need to get some coffee" Rory told her daughter standing in line.

"Oh" Carly stated looking around the busy café.

"Hello there Carly" the woman smiled at her

"Hi Haley" Carly smiled at their waitress from yesterday

"How are you today?" Haley asked

"I'm good" Carly replied "This is my mom"

"Hello" Haley smiled

"Hi" Rory responded very much confused

"I met Carly yesterday, her and her dad, they came in here for a snack" Haley told her noticing her confusion

"Colin hates coffee" Rory muttered more to herself than anyone else

"Not daddy mom, Logan" Carly told her

"Oh" Rory whispered

"I'm sorry" Haley smiled "I thought that she was his daughter, they just looked so much alike and…"

"I have two" Carly told her

"I see" Haley smiled embarrassed by the weird scene she had caused "What can I get for you?"

"A large coffee to go" Rory answered looking down to Carly, she was gone. "Carly!"

Rory's eyes searched the café frantically, her daughter was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my god" she said rather loudly "Carly!"

Rory turned back to Haley "Did you see where Carly went?" she asked frantically as Haley looked around worriedly.

"No" she answered

Rory hurried out of the diner and looked down the street "Carly!"

"I'm right here mommy" Carly responded about ten feet away

Rory froze when she saw Logan next to her.

"Carly" Rory scolded as she walked up to them "What have I told you about wandering off on your own"

"Sorry" Carly whispered "But I saw Logan get out of his car and…"

"No buts young lady, you scared me half to death" Rory scolded

Carly turned from her mother and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck who was still kneeling next to her.

"I just wanted to tell him that I know" she sobbed into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

Logan's eyes clouded over with confusion as Rory looked on helplessly.

"Know what?" Logan wondered

"That you're my daddy" she whispered

---

**I hope it was what everyone was hoping for. Remember the review button is your friend, so click away and send a little review, my way. HEY! That rhymed…ha-ha! Thanks!**

**Britt**


	5. Discussions

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 5**

_Discussions_

Carly turned from her mother and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck who was still kneeling next to her.

"I just wanted to tell him that I know" she sobbed into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

Logan's eyes clouded over with confusion as Rory looked on helplessly.

"Know what?" Logan wondered

"That you're my daddy" she whispered

Logan was in shock "What?"

Carly looked at her father "Mommy and daddy, well my other daddy, told me"

Logan nodded "Oh"

"Aren't you excited?" Carly asked

"Sure" Logan smiled still in shock

"Carly we have to go" Rory told her "You're going to be late"

"Can Logan take me?" Carly asked

"Carly" Rory sighed "Maybe Logan has other things to do"

Logan shook his head "I don't"

Rory glared "Okay"

"Thanks mommy" Carly smiled as she ran up to her mother and hugged her "Bye"

Rory nodded as she watched Logan and Carly walk to his car. He buckled her in and waved toward Rory as he got into the driver's seat. The car pulled out of it's parking spot and disappeared down the road.

---

Rory walked into the Dragonfly and walked up to the reception desk.

"Hey Michel, is mom around?" Rory asked

"I don't know" Michel replied in his accent

Rory sighed "Michel, I really need to see her"

"I think she is in thee kitchen" Michel told her

She nodded "Thanks"

Rory walked off toward the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, she scanned the room for her mother. Her eye's fell on her mother over by the coffee pot.

"Mom" Rory called walking over to her

Lorelai smiled "Hey this is a surprise, why aren't you at work?"

"I took the day off" she informed her

"Ah" Lorelai looked surprised "That's a shock"

"Yeah, well" Rory sighed "I haven't talked to you in four days and a lot has happened"

"Oh yeah" Lorelai played dumb "Like what?"

"Well" Rory paused "Logan's back. He wants a chance with Carly, so I let him get to know her and Colin decided we shouldn't lie to her. So, we told her. I don't know how she is taking it, because she is only four and she doesn't know how to express herself yet. She seems to be okay, but now it's Logan this and Logan that. She just wants to spend time with him"

"Wow" Lorelai stated "I don't know what to say"

"Do you think she hates Colin and I now?" Rory wondered

Lorelai shook her head "Of course not, look Rory, Logan was never my favorite person, but he never knew about Carly and it's only fair her gets a chance to know her now. As far as the thing with Carly goes, well, she's a little girl and Logan's her new toy. She has gone four years without him and now she find's out he is her real father and like any little girl, she wants to know him. It may never wear off, she may be daddy's girl for the rest of her life, but a lot of kids are like that"

"She's a daddy's girl" Rory stated "She adores Colin"

Lorelai shook her head "She's Logan's little girl. I know Colin loves her like his own, but she is Logan's little girl Rory"

Rory nodded "I don't even know how he found me"

Lorelai sighed "I won't lie to you. He called and I gave him your address"

"Mom" Rory whined "Why would you do that?"

Lorelai shrugged "For whatever reasons, he had to leave you five years ago. I may not have liked him, but you chose to let him go without telling him. He deserved to know his daughter Rory"

Rory shook her head "That was my decision mom"

Lorelai nodded "He's a powerful man, he would've found you anyway"

Rory sighed "I know. I don't begrudge him a chance with Carly, really I don't. I just, I don't know. Colin seems distant ever since his arrival"

"Of course he does" Lorelai told her "You loved Logan so much Rory and he is the father of your child. He's afraid of losing you and Carly"

"We're married mom" Rory sighed "I do love him"

Lorelai nodded "I know baby, but that doesn't ease his mind"

"I wish he had never come back" Rory whispered

"No you don't" Lorelai answered

---

"Rory" Colin called as he entered the apartment and walked into the kitchen to find Rory placing paper plates on the table for the pizza.

"Hey" Rory smiled

Colin smiled placing a kiss on her lips "Where's Carly?"

Rory sighed "Logan took her out for dinner"

Colin nodded "So she doesn't hate him, but she hates us"

"She doesn't hate us Colin" Rory told him "He was at the café this morning and Carly told him she knew he was her daddy. Then she asked him to take her to day care and he did. He called me earlier and asked if he could pick her up after day care and take her to dinner, so I said okay. They should be back soon"

"He's moving right in" Colin muttered

"What are you talking about?" Rory wondered

"Nothing" Colin sighed "Why weren't you at work today?"

Rory sighed "I went and visited my mom for the day"

Colin nodded "Oh, I called your work and they said you took the day off"

"Yeah" Rory answered "Are you hungry?"

Colin nodded "Yeah"

"Okay" Rory replied sitting down and opening the box of pizza.

"Are you still in love with him?" Colin asked suddenly

Rory was surprised "Excuse me?"

"Are you?" Colin wondered

"No" Rory told him "I love you, Colin. You're my husband"

Colin nodded "I know Logan"

"What does that mean?" Rory asked

"He doesn't just want a relationship with Carly" He told her

"How do you know?" Rory asked

"He came looking for you before he even knew about Carly" Colin sighed "He still loves you and he wants you back"

"It doesn't matter what he wants" Rory scoffed "I want you Colin"

"Yeah" Colin scoffed "Come on Rory. I was enough for you when Logan wasn't around, but he's back now. Tell me you haven't thought about what it would've been like if he had stayed and you had raised Carly together"

"I never once" Rory started but Colin interrupted

"That's bullshit and you know it. He is the one you want" Colin said standing up

"I don't want him" Rory yelled "I want you, I love you"

Colin shut his eye's tightly and opened them. Looking into her now softer blue eyes, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Rory" he told her

"I love you too" she smiled

"I grew up with Logan. I know that what he wants, he gets. It's always been that way. Whatever he wants, he gets it. Now he's back and I know he wants you. Can you understand why I'm so scared. I love you, you mean to world to me and I'm so afraid of losing you to him" Colin whispered

Rory smiled reassuringly "You aren't going to lose me to him Colin"

Colin nodded "So dinner?"

Rory smiled "Mm supreme pizza"

Colin laughed as they took their previously vacated seats and began to eat their dinner.

---

**I hope you liked it. Please continue to read and review. Do you want Colin/Rory or Logan/Rory? Let me know please! **

**Britt**


	6. A Trip To The Carnival

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 6**

_A Trip To The Carnival_

"Mommy" Carly smiled as she saw her mother waiting for her

"Hi baby" Rory smiled scooping her daughter into her awaiting arms.

"Logan" Carly said excitedly and Rory put her down and she ran into his arms "I didn't know you were coming to pick me up too"

"Me either" Rory smiled, biting her lip

"Well, it was a surprise" Logan smiled at Rory and then at his daughter

"I love surprises" Carly told him

"I figured" Logan smiled "So, the carnival is in New Haven, if mom says it's okay, I thought we could go"

Carly looked toward her mother "Mommy, please, Can I?"

Rory sighed "Carly, daddy and I were planning on taking you tomorrow"

"I can go twice" Carly told her "Please mommy, I want to go"

"Okay" Rory caved "Have her back by dinner"

"You can come too mom" Carly told her "Isn't Daddy gone until tomorrow morning, I don't want you to be all alone"

Logan looked confused "Where's Colin?"

"Business trip" she told him "He left yesterday, he'll be back early tomorrow morning"

He nodded "Well, if you have nothing to do, then you should come too"

"I don't know" Rory told him hesitantly

"Come on mommy" Carly pleaded "Please"

Rory smiled "Fine"

"Yay" Carly cheered as she held Logan's hand with one hand and her mother's hand with the other.

"What about my car?" Rory asked as they got to Logan's SUV.

Logan picked Carly up and buckled her in "We'll swing by later and you can pick it up"

"Okay" Rory nodded as she got into the front seat and Logan got into the driver's side.

"How long of a ride is it?" Carly asked once they had been driving for about two minutes.

"It's almost an hour away" Logan told her

Carly sighed "Really"

"It's in Connecticut sweetie" Rory told her "Where Daddy, Logan, and I use to go school. About five minutes from Yale"

Logan nodded "We went every year for three years straight, I haven't been in forever, obviously"

Rory smiled "Colin and I take Carly every year"

Logan smiled "It's one awesome carnival"

_Twenty minutes later_

They were still about thirty minutes away. Carly was sound asleep in the backseat, while Rory stared out the window at the passing trees as they drove down the interstate. She turned to face Logan.

"Thank you" she told him

"For what?" he wondered glancing at her

"For being so great to Carly" Rory stated "It was wrong of me to accuse you of being just like my father"

Logan nodded "I told you I wasn't going anywhere and that I wanted to be here for her"

Rory smiled "I see that now"

"This feels weird" Logan told her

"What does?" Rory wondered

"You and me, taking our daughter to the carnival and well your married to Colin" Logan stated

"Just because I'm married to Colin, doesn't mean we can't spend some time together with Carly once and a while. It's good for her" Rory told him

Logan looked at her for a second and smiled "I'm really glad you feel that way"

"I'm sorry I never told you about her" Rory sighed looking back at her sleeping daughter.

"I'm sorry I left you" Logan told her

"It's all in the past now, right" Rory smiled "We can all be adults and do what's best for Carly"

"Right" Logan smiled

"So" Rory sighed "Mom told me that you called her and she told you where to find me"

Logan nodded "I wanted to see you and explain things, I'm sorry I put her in the middle. I hope your not mad at her"

"No" Rory told him "Besides, everything's working out for the best"

Logan nodded "No arguments there"

"Have you told anyone about her?" Rory wondered

"Honor" Logan sighed "I swore her to secrecy, my parent's and I aren't on the best of terms lately. Especially since I stood up to my father and told him, that since he retired and I was running the show, I would do it my way"

Rory nodded "I'm not sure they even know about her"

Logan nodded "Honor had no idea that you and Colin had a 'child' so"

"We kind of kept it low key, people assumed she was his, only a selective few knew differently" Rory explained

"It's not important now though" Logan stated

Rory nodded "I agree, you're here for her now and that's all that matters"

---

"Carly" Rory said from the front seat "We're almost there, you should wake up"

Carly opened her eyes slowly and smiled at her mother "I'm hungry"

Logan laughed "She gets that from you"

Rory smiled "Me and Grammy"

"I miss Grammy" Carly stated

"I know" Rory told her "We're going to spend the day with her and Grampy on Sunday"

"Yay" Carly cheered as the SUV pulled into a parking spot

Logan turned to Rory "Grampy?" he asked

Rory nodded "Yeah, Luke, he and my mom married four years ago. A few months before Carly was born"

"Oh" Logan nodded "What about Christopher?"

"She's met him a few times, calls him grandpa out of respect, but Luke is her Grampy. When she spends weekends with them, they are inseparable. She adores him" Rory told him

Logan nodded "Gotcha, so you ready"

"Yeah" Carly cheered from the backseat as Rory unbuckled her and they headed toward the carnival.

They stood in line for a few minutes, before getting to the vender.

"Three" Logan stated as Rory went for her purse

Logan placed his hand on her arm "I got it"

Rory nodded as he handed the vender money and they each got a bracelet placed around their wrist.

"What do you want to do first?" Logan asked once they were inside the gates

"Um" Carly paused looking around "Food"

Logan and Rory laughed "Sure" he told her as they made their way toward a food vender.

"What do you want?" Logan asked her

She sighed "A hot dog"

Logan nodded "Okay, what about you Rory?"

"I'm fine" she told him

"Mommy you have to eat something" Carly told her

"Okay" Rory smiled "I'll have a hot dog too"

Logan looked toward Carly "How about some cotton candy? It's my favorite"

Carly nodded eagerly "Me too"

Logan smiled and looked toward Rory who was smiling at them.

They got to the vender and Logan ordered.

"Three hot dogs and a cotton candy, two coffees and a fruit punch" Logan ordered

The guy nodded and walked off to fulfill their order.

"How did you know she liked fruit punch?" Rory wondered

"Father's intuition" he smirked

Rory smiled as the guy placed tray in front of them with three hot dogs, three beverages and a large bag of cotton candy.

"$16.75" the guy told him

Logan handed him a twenty "Keep the change"

He grabbed the tray and leaded the girls to the picnic area where they took a seat at a picnic table and ate their food.

---

"What do you want to do next?" Logan asked as they threw their trash away.

"Tilt-a-whirl" Carly said excitedly as she grabbed both their hands and ran towards it.

"Hold on" Logan smiled as they reached the ride and he counted out tickets. He handed Carly and Rory some tickets "Okay, let's go"

"I don't know" Rory sighed "I'm not big on rides"

"Come on mommy, please" Carly begged

Rory sighed "Fine"

She followed Logan and Carly on to the ride and they got in one seat. Carly sat sandwiched between Logan and Rory. The ride started up.

Rory squealed as the ride began. They were spinning and the speed picked up.

Logan smiled as he watched both Rory and Carly light up from the excitement of the ride.

The ride finally came to a halt. Logan got off and put his hand out to Carly who he helped out of the compartment. He reached his hand out to Rory and she took it and he too helped her out.

"Where to next?" Logan asked as they departed the ride

"Um" Carly paused as a cell phone went off

"It's not me" he stated pulling his cell out of his pocket

"It's me" Rory said digging through her purse for it. Finally finding it, she flipped it open and answered "Hello"

"Hey sweetie" came Colin's voice "I thought I'd surprise you and come home early. It's almost five, are you on your way?"

Rory froze, 'What was she supposed to say?'

---

**Please review! I want to know what you all thought about it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I am a Rory and Logan fan, but I like the idea of Rory and Colin. Basically your vote for either couple will help me decide in the end. So, please let me know which couple you want. Thanks! Please continue to read and review!**

**Britt**


	7. Old Habits, Die Hard

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I apologize for the delay of this chapter and the delay in the rest of the chapters of all my stories. I was in Paris for the last week on vacation and I obviously had no way of updating. By the way, my boyfriend propsed. I'm engaged and so excited. Just thought I'd share that with you :) I hope this chapter makes up for the delay. Thanks Again!

**Chapter 7**

_Old Habits, Die Hard_

"Colin, hey" Rory said into her phone nervously

Carly was looking around excitedly and hadn't heard her mother utter Colin's name, but Logan had. He tapped Rory on the shoulder and pointed toward the candy apple stand. Rory followed his finger and nodded in response.

"How about a candy apple?" Logan suggested "While mom is on the phone"

Carly nodded eagerly and took Logan's hand as they walked away from Rory.

"_So, where are you?" Colin wondered_

"I'm at the carnival" Rory told him

_Colin paused "I thought we were taking Carly this weekend"_

"We can" Rory told him "It's just Logan showed up and…"

"_Wait" Colin interrupted "You're with Logan"_

"Colin" Rory sighed "Please don't be mad"

"_I'm not mad" Colin assured her "I'm just confused"_

"About what?" Rory wondered

"_Well" Colin paused "We were supposed to take Carly to the carnival this weekend and now you and Logan took her"_

"We can still take Carly this weekend" Rory told him

"_But it won't be as much fun for her if she's already been" Colin sighed_

"Colin, she's four and loves rides, of course it will" Rory told him

"_Fine" he sighed "So, Logan took Carly to the carnival, why'd you have to go too?"_

"Logan showed up at daycare and wanted to take her. You weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow morning, so Carly asked if I would come too, so I did" Rory explained "It's really no big deal"

"_It's a big deal to me Rory" Colin told her _

"We were just having some quality family time" Rory told him, instantly regretting her choice of words.

"_We're a family Rory" Colin told her "You, me, and Carly"_

"Logan has to fit in too" Rory told him

"_Why?" he wondered "It's just been the three of us for four years, and it will be just the three of us again soon"_

"What does that mean?" Rory asked

"_That soon enough Logan will walk right out of her life" Colin stated_

"Is that what you're wishing for?" Rory wondered "For Logan to just walk away from Carly"

"_Well, aren't you?" Colin wondered_

Rory shook her head "You claim to love her Colin, then how could you wish for Logan to walk out of her life and break her heart. She's already attached to him Colin"

"_I didn't mean it that way" Colin sighed "I would never want to hurt Carly"_

"Whatever" Rory sighed "Colin, you and I are married and we love each other. When it comes to Carly, you're her father and so is Logan and we're just going to have to bite the bullet and make room for him"

"_Well" Colin laughed bitterly "Why don't you just ask him to move in then?"_

"Colin" Rory stated angrily "Are you ever going to get over your jealousy of Logan?"

"_I don't know" Colin stated_

"Well" Rory paused "You should, because there is nothing to be jealous about"

"_Then why are you at the carnival with him?" Colin wondered_

"Because Carly asked me to come" Rory sighed

"_So, if Carly asked you to jump over a bridge, would you?" Colin wondered_

_Colin sighed "Whatever Rory, when will you be home?"_

"Tomorrow" Rory spat

"_Tomorrow?" Colin questioned_

"Yeah" Rory answered "I'm already in new Haven and I'm exhausted from a long day of work. I don't feel like fighting more tonight, so Carly and I will just spend the night at my mother's"

"_God" Colin sighed frustrated "This is so like you Rory, to run away from your problems"_

"I'm not running Colin" Rory told him "I'm giving you a night to cool off and while you're sitting home all alone tonight, think about what it would be like if the situation was permanent, because if you keep acting this way, you will force me to make it permanent. I don't want to threaten you Colin, I know this is hard for you, but please just accept it. Logan is going to be in our life now, whether you like it or not. Which means sometimes I may do things with him and Carly, but just remember at the end of the night, Carly and I come home to you and Logan leaves. I got to go, I love you"

Before Colin could respond, the line went dead.

Rory shut her phone and placed it back into her purse before heading over to the table where Logan and Carly were sitting at.

"Hey baby girl" Rory smiled sitting down "What are you eating?"

"A candy apple, we got one for you too" Carly smiled handing her mom the treat.

"Thanks sweetie" Rory smiled "So, how about if you and I spend the night with Grammy and Grampy tonight"

"Yay" Carly cheered

Logan nodded "We should get going then"

Rory nodded "Yeah lets"

The three of them disposed of their sticks from their candy apples as they headed out of the carnival and loaded into the car. Logan headed for Stars Hollow. About ten minutes into the drive, Carly was asleep again.

"She doesn't waste any time huh?" Logan smiled glancing at his sleeping daughter in the back seat

Rory shook her head "Nope"

"So" Logan paused "Your going to spend the night with your mom, I hope I didn't cause trouble"

Rory smiled "No trouble at all, I just figured we were only twenty minutes away and all"

Logan nodded "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble"

Rory smiled "You always could see right through me"

Logan laughed "What happened?"

"I don't know" Rory sighed "Our argument just went a little overboard, it's been happening a lot lately"

"Before I came back or after" Logan wondered

Rory sighed and Logan knew the answer.

"Maybe it would be best, if I just stayed away" Logan suggested

"You can't do that to Carly" Rory told him

"Not Carly" Logan paused "I mean I could still see her, but I'll keep my distance from you and Colin, if it'll make things better"

"No" Rory told him "There is no need for that, we'll all get through this. It's just new to us all"

Logan nodded "Okay"

Rory nodded and stared out the window as the continued their journey to Stars Hollow.

---

Ten minutes later, Logan pulled his SUV into the Gilmore driveway, behind Lorelai's jeep.

"She still has that jeep huh?" Logan smiled

Rory laughed "Yeah, she wouldn't give it up for a million dollars"

Logan smiled "Wow, that's some love for a jeep"

Rory nodded "You know mom, she takes nothing lightly"

"So" Logan paused

"So" Rory repeated "I'll just take Carly and I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow or something"

Logan nodded "Okay"

Rory unbuckled her seatbelt and got out. She opened the back door and got a sleeping Carly out of her buckle and cradled her in her arms. She walked over to the drivers side.

"Thanks, this was fun" Rory smiled "Bye"

Logan smiled "Bye"

Rory headed toward the porch and up the stairs, she knocked on the door and a few seconds later, her mother answered. Lorelai smiled at the surprise visit of her daughter and grand-daughter. She looked passed the two and saw Logan in his SUV. She gave him a slight wave and he nodded in return as he left the driveway and Lorelai ushered the girls into the house.

Lorelai went into the living room and Rory went to place a sleeping Carly in her old room, on her old bed. After doing so, she shut the door and joined her mom in the living room.

"So" Lorelai smiled "What happened?"

"Logan and I took Carly to the carnival, Colin got upset and we fought. I'm giving him the night to cool off. You don't mind if we spend the night here, do you?" Rory wondered

"Of course not" Lorelai smiled "This house is always open to my two favorite girls"

Rory nodded "Thanks mom, so where's Luke?"

"The diner" Lorelai stated "He'll be home around eight, Caesar is closing up tonight. Hey, it's only seven now, I could call him and have him make a junk food run and we could have a movie night"

Rory smiled "Will Luke mind?"

"Of course not" Lorelai stated "He's in bed by nine anyways, he has to open at five and he leaves here before four"

Rory nodded "Okay, sounds great"

Lorelai smiled and grabbed the phone and headed into the kitchen with it, while Rory flicked through the channels looking for something to watch.

She dialed Luke's cell phone and after a few rings, he answered.

"_Hello" came Luke's voice_

"Hey hon, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Lorelai asked

"_Sure" Luke answered "Something wrong?"_

"No" Lorelai sighed "Rory had a fight with Colin, so she and Carly are spending the night. We were thinking of having a movie night, could you make a grocery run for us?"

"_You want me to buy your junk food for you?" Luke asked "That would make me an enabler" _

"For Rory" Lorelai begged

"_Fine" Luke responded "What do you want?"_

"A couple coffees from your place, some cheeseburgers and fries, and from Dooses" Lorelai paused "Marshmallows, chocolate, Doritos, nachos, cheese, sour cream, salsa, and the should do it"

_Luke nodded "Okay, I got it all. I'll be home in like an hour"_

Lorelai smiled "Thanks Luke, I love you"

"_Love you too" Luke responded before hanging up_

Lorelai hung up the phone and then dialed another all too familiar phone number.

"_Joe's pizza" came the voice of Joe _

"Hey Joe, it's Lorelai. Can I get a large pizza with everything on it and a side of cheesy bread"

"_Sure thing" Joe replied "Give us thirty minutes Lorelai"_

"Thanks Joe" Lorelai responded hanging up and re-joining her daughter in the living room.

"Luke's bringing coffee, burgers, fries, and junk food and I called for pizza" Lorelai told her

Rory nodded "Okay"

Lorelai smiled as she and Rory relaxed while watching Friends.

---

Logan knocked on the door and waited for a response. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing there, but he knew something had to be done. Soon enough, the door opened revealing a sleepy Colin.

"What are you doing here?" Colin wondered "You woke me up"

"Sorry" Logan muttered "We need to talk"

---

**So, there it is. Was it worth the extra wait, I hope so. Please continue to read and review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	8. Love Or In Love

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 8**

_Love Or In Love_

Logan knocked on the door and waited for a response. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing there, but he knew something had to be done. Soon enough, the door opened revealing a sleepy Colin.

"What are you doing here?" Colin wondered "You woke me up"

"Sorry" Logan muttered "We need to talk"

"What about?" Colin wondered

Logan sighed "You know what we have to talk about Colin"

Colin nodded "Alright, come in"

"Okay" Logan replied following Colin into his and Rory's penthouse and shutting the door.

"Let's talk" Colin stated, turning to face his old friend

"I don't want to step on anyone's toes" Logan stated

Colin laughed "Yeah right Logan, you get what you want. You came back for Rory and you want her back"

Logan nodded "I love Rory, but so do you"

"So what exactly? You expect me to believe that you aren't going to try and take her and Carly away from me" Colin smirked

"This isn't funny Colin" Logan told him "I want to be a part of Carly's life"

Colin nodded "I know and you should be"

"When I first came looking for Rory, yes I wanted her back. I love her, but she is married to you Colin. I understand how you would think I would try to steal her back, but I'm not going to. I've grown up since high school and college. You, her, and Carly are a family, a happy one. You all love each other and I would never try to come between that. I just want a chance to be a part of the family too, you know" Logan paused "I want you, me, and Rory to work everything out so that we can all be here for Carly...together"

Colin nodded "Are you serious?"

"About what?" Logan wondered

"All of it" Colin told him "You really aren't going to try and take her and Carly away from me?"

Logan shook his head "No, I'm not. I want to be in Carly's life, but you and Rory are married. I respect that"

Colin was in shock. Logan really had grown up.

"I'm sorry" Colin whispered

"For what?" Logan wondered

"Being a jerk" Colin told him

Logan laughed "No problem, we've all done it"

Colin nodded "Thanks Logan, for coming and talking to me"

Logan nodded "Sure, I'll see you later"

Colin nodded as Logan let himself out of the apartment.

---

"Willy Wonka again?" Rory groaned

"Oh my god" Lorelai gasped "What are you saying? That you're sick of the famous double W"

Rory shook her head "No, I…Okay I'm sick of it"

"Oh my god" Lorelai gasped "You are no longer my daughter, get out"

Luke shook his head "Lorelai"

Lorelai smirked "I was just kidding"

"Of course" Luke smiled "I got your junk, now watch your movies and have fun. Good night"

"Night baby" Lorelai smirked as Luke disappeared upstairs.

Rory smirked "Aw, you two are worse than an old married couple"

"Hush you" Lorelai smirked "At least my husband and I are speaking, can you say the same?"

Rory sighed "Let's watch Willy Wonka"

"Score" Lorelai cheered "Now what should we eat first"

"I don't know" Rory sighed "I'm not really hungry"

Lorelai gasped "Who the hell are you? And what have you done to my daughter"

Rory smiled "I'm confused mom"

Lorelai shut the opening credits of Willy Wonka off and turned to face her daughter.

"What's up baby girl?" Lorelai wondered

"All Colin and I do is fight lately" Rory sighed

Lorelai nodded "Since Logan has come into the picture"

Rory nodded "Yeah and it's not like Logan has done anything wrong. He just wants to be in Carly's life you know, but Colin won't except that. He thinks Logan is still in love with me and that he wants me back"

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders "What do you think?"

"I love Colin mom" Rory whispered

"Are you sure?" Lorelai wondered "I mean, shouldn't you have gone home to work things out instead of running here"

Rory squinted her eyes at her mother "If you're going to judge me, forget it"

Lorelai shook her head "I'm simply stating the fact sweetie"

"What fact?" Rory wondered "I needed a break from Colin"

"What does that tell you?" Lorelai asked

Rory sighed "I don't know mom"

"Are you still in love with Logan?" Lorelai wondered

Rory was about to answer, when her cell phone rang. She flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello" Rory answered

"_Hey" came Logan's voice_

"Oh hey" Rory smiled "What's up?"

"_I just wanted to tell you that Colin and I worked things out" Logan told her_

"Oh yeah" Rory stated

"_Yeah" Logan told her "We decided to get over ourselves and be friends, sort of, for Carly"_

Rory smiled "That's great"

_Logan nodded "Yeah, so I was wondering if I could take Carly on Sunday, for the day"_

"Sure" Rory responded "Any special occasion?"

"_Well" Logan paused "Remember I told you that only Honor knew about Carly"_

"Yeah" Rory replied

"_Well I have to go to dinner at my parent's house on Sunday and I thought it would be a good time to tell my family. I don't want to hide her like a dirty little secret Rory. She's my daughter, I love her and I'm proud of her" Logan told her_

Rory nodded "Of course, what time?"

"_Like noon" Logan told her_

Rory nodded "Okay, noon, we'll see you then"

"_Thanks Rory" Logan replied_

"No problem, bye" Rory responded

"_Talk to you later" Logan stated, hanging up._

"Well" Lorelai wondered

"That was Logan" Rory told her "He wants to take Carly on Sunday to his parents house, so they can meet her"

"Oh" Lorelai smiled "That's sweet"

"Yeah" Rory nodded "He's a great father"

"Seems to be" Lorelai responded "So, back to our talk. You didn't answer my question"

Rory sighed "What was it again?"

Lorelai shook her head "Are you in love with Logan?"

Rory shook her head "I love Colin mom"

"I know" Lorelai paused "But are you in love with him?"

"I just said…" Rory stared

"I know what you said" Lorelai interrupted "You said you loved Colin, but are you in love with him?"

"It's the same thing" Rory told her

"No hon. It's not. I never married your father because I wasn't in love with him. I didn't marry Max because I wasn't in love with him. I loved your father and I loved Max, but I wasn't in love with them. I was in love with Luke, that is why I married him" Lorelai told her

Rory nodded "Okay"

Lorelai sighed "Rory, does Colin get you excited?"

"Mom" Rory paused "That's personal"

"Get your mind out of the gutter little girl" Lorelai smirked "I mean does it excite you when you know he'll be home in two minutes"

"I guess so" Rory replied "He's usually home first though"

Lorelai shook her head "You so aren't getting the point"

Rory sighed "Sorry"

"Who do you feel alive with?" Lorelai wondered

"Logan" Rory smiled "I've always felt alive with him"

Lorelai nodded "Did you ever feel the way about Colin, that you did about Logan?"

A look of horror crossed Rory's face "No"

---

**Please be aware that just because this seems like it's going to be a Rogan, doesn't mean it will. I haven't decided on the pairing yet, because this story is far from over. So, do you want a Rogan or a Cory? Let me know, okay! Please continue to read and review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	9. Decisions, Decisions

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 9**

_Decisions, Decisions_

Lorelai nodded "Did you ever feel the way about Colin, that you did about Logan?"

A look of horror crossed Rory's face "No"

Lorelai sighed "Are you in love with Logan?"

Rory shook her head "Not anymore, Colin is the man that makes me complete"

Lorelai smiled "There is your answer then babe"

"Thanks mom" Rory paused and smiled "I don't think I'll ever love Colin the way I loved Logan"

Lorelai nodded "That's understandable, in this case Logan was obviously the love of your life, but that doesn't mean that you can't love someone else and spend the rest of your life with them. I'm a pure example, your father was the love of my life Rory, but I adore Luke and I love him so much, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him"

Rory nodded "I miss Logan sometimes"

"I'm sure" Lorelai smiled "He played a major role in your life, he's the father of your little girl, your situation isn't much different then mine, except Colin raised Carly and you didn't have her at sixteen"

Rory laughed "I think having Logan back will be good"

"Oh yeah" Lorelai wondered

Rory nodded "It gives me closure, so that I can just be content with my life and my husband. He's there for Carly, he's an amazing father, I'm glad he's back"

Lorelai smiled "Yeah"

---

The next morning, Carly woke Rory up bright and early. The three girls went for breakfast before Lorelai drove Rory and Carly back to New York. It was a long drive, but Lorelai didn't seem to mind. She had plenty of coffee. They finally got to the city and Rory and Carly headed up to their apartment while Lorelai drove back to Stars Hollow. Rory opened the door slowly and Carly ran around the apartment, excitedly.

"Daddy" she called "Daddy are you home?"

Colin came down the stairs and smiled at his daughter "Hey baby girl"

"Daddy" Carly smiled, jumping into his arms "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" he replied, looking toward a smiling Rory.

"Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and change" Rory suggested

Carly nodded "Okay, be right back"

Colin watched his daughter run up the stairs, before turning to Rory.

"Hi" she smiled

He wrapped his arms around her "Hey"

"I'm sorry" she whispered

Colin shook his head "No, I'm sorry. I should really stop overreacting"

Rory nodded "So, you and Logan talked?"

Colin stared at her "Yeah, he told you?"

Rory nodded "He called to see if he could have Carly tomorrow"

"Why?" Colin wondered

"He wants to bring her to meet his family" Rory stated

"The Huntzbergers, no way" Colin stated

"Colin, they're her grandparents" Rory told him

"Grandparents" Colin laughed "Rory, the Huntzbergers aren't even human with the exception of Honor and Logan"

Rory sighed "They don't know her Colin, they deserve to know her"

"They won't want to know her Rory" Colin told her

"Why would you say that?" Rory asked "She's their grandchild"

"Think Rory" Colin paused "Mitchum is the reason Logan left for California five years ago, because he didn't approve of you. They're the reason Logan didn't even know his own daughter until a week ago. Do you honestly think they're going to welcome Carly with open arms, she is Logan's child. A child born out of wedlock, they'd never approve. They're going to go through the roof when he brings her there"

Rory sighed "You really think they could treat their own grandchild that way?"

"Think" Colin paused "Rory, I know. Look at the way they treat their own children, like dirt. Like they don't matter"

"Maybe she shouldn't go" Rory suggested

Colin nodded "I don't think she should"

"But" Rory paused "I already told Logan, yes, what am I supposed to tell him Colin. 'I'm sorry, but I decided your family would only treat Carly like crap and I don't want to subject her to that' I can't do that"

Colin sighed "It would hurt Logan"

"Look at it this way; he knows his family, right?" Rory asked

Colin nodded "Yeah"

"Well" Rory paused "Then he will expect them to attack her and he will protect her"

"If he knows they'll attack her, why would he bring her in the first place?" Colin wondered

"He said he didn't want it to seem like he was ashamed of her, so he felt that it was what needed to be done" Rory told him

Colin nodded "I guess we should let her go then"

"I think so" Rory agreed "She's his daughter too"

"I know" Colin sighed "I just want to protect her"

"I know" Rory smiled "But this time, we can't. She has to meet them, it's inevitable"

"I guess" Colin sighed "I just hope they're nice to her"

"They just might be" Rory suggested "She's only four"

"Yeah" Colin laughed "Four going on twenty, god if there is this much drama in her life at the age of four, what's it going to be like when she starts dating?"

"I imagine it would be something along the lines of you and Logan threatening her date with baseball bats" Rory laughed

Colin laughed "That sounds about right"

Rory nodded "I think so"

"You know I love you right" Colin told her

Rory nodded "Yeah, I know. I love you too"

Colin leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to kiss.

"Yuck" Carly stated, coming down the stairs

Colin pulled back and laughed

"Is there a problem Carly?" Rory smiled

Carly shook her head "No, but could you guys please not do that stuff in front of me"

"You were upstairs" Colin smiled

"Still" Carly stated "Wait til I'm asleep or out or something"

Rory laughed "Hey Carly, what do you think about spending the day with Logan tomorrow?"

"Yay" Carly cheered "What are we doing?"

"He's taking you to meet his mommy and daddy" Colin told her

"Does that mean I get a new Grammy and grampy?" Carly wondered

"Sort of" Rory paused "Yeah"

"Wow" Carly stated "I can't wait"

"Yes, you can" Colin whispered as Rory nudged him

"What do we do now?" Carly wondered "Daddy, you don't have to work, do you?"

Colin shook his head "Nope and since you went to the carnival yesterday with mommy and Logan, how about we do something different?"

"Okay" Carly said excitedly "What are we going to do?"

"Well, how about I take my two favorite girls out to lunch?" Colin suggested

"I like food" Carly smiled

Rory laughed "So does mommy"

"And daddy" Colin chimed in "Then maybe we can go bowling or mini golfing"

"Could we do both" Carly wondered

"Well" Colin paused

"Please daddy" Carly begged

Colin caved "Okay, both it is"

"Yay" Carly cheered

"She has you whipped" Rory whispered as they headed toward the door.

Colin wrapped his arm around Rory's waist and kissed her cheek "She's not the only one"

---

**Good or Bad? I know it wasn't very eventful, but the next chapter is when Carly meets Shira, Mitchum, and Honor. Please read and review. Plus, do you want a Cory or a Rogan? Be sure to vote for the pairing you want. Thanks Again!**

**Britt**


	10. Everything Hits The Fan

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 10**

_Everything Hits The Fan_

Colin and Carly sat on the couch watching Lilo and Stitch, or more like Carly was watching it. Colin stared at his daughter with a worried look on his face. Logan would be here to pick her up any minute. He could only imagine the shape she would be in when she came home. She'd probably be upset and sad. He knew that Carly had the right to know her grandparents, but that didn't mean Colin liked it.

_Knock On Door_

"I got it" Rory stated, walking out of the kitchen and toward the door.

"Hey" Rory smiled as she opened the door

Logan smiled "Hey"

Rory let Logan in and Carly soon forgot the movie as she hopped off the couch and into Logan's arms.

"Hi Logan" Carly said excitedly

"Hey sweetie" Logan smiled, hugging his daughter closely

Logan put Carly down and smiled at Colin "Hey man"

Colin nodded "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much" Logan answered and then turned to Rory "I'll have her home by five"

Rory nodded "Whatever, as long as she's home by seven to go to bed"

Logan smiled "Okay"

"Are you ready?" Carly asked Logan

Logan smiled down at his daughter "Well sure I am, but I'm the one picking you up. I believe the correct question is, are you ready?"

Carly nodded eagerly "I am, I am"

"Okay, okay" Logan mocked, picking her up into his arms "Then were off"

"Bye mommy, bye daddy" Carly called and waved over Logan's shoulder.

Colin smiled as Rory waved and called after her "Have fun baby"

Rory sat down next to Colin on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked him

Colin nodded "I think so, I'm just worried"

"Maybe its better that she get it over with now, when she hopefully won't remember it" Rory suggested

Colin had to laugh "That's a wonderful way to think of it"

"I thought so" Rory smirked "I'm worried Colin"

"She'll be fine" Colin reassured her "Logan will protect her"

"I know" Rory whispered snuggling into her husband.

---

Logan opened the back door to his SUV and unbuckled Carly before helping her out. Carly stared up at the house.

"Wow" Carly stated

"Does Cinderella live her?" Carly wondered

Logan laughed "Nope, my mom and dad"

"Your mom and dad live here?" Carly wondered

"Yes, they do. I use to live here when I was little" Logan told her

"Did you get lost?" Carly wondered

Logan laughed "At first, but you get use to it"

Carly nodded as Logan picked her up into his arms.

"Does your house look like this?" Carly wondered

"I live in a penthouse a lot like you, mom, and daddy's" Logan told her

Carly looked at Logan seriously "Is it okay?"

Logan looked confused "Is what okay honey?"

"That I have two daddies'" Carly stated

Logan smiled "Of course, you're just lucky"

"How come I never met you before?" Carly wondered "Mommy said you didn't know about me"

Logan sighed and put her down. He walked her over to the front porch and sat down, sitting her on top of his leg. She waited for an answer.

"I didn't know about you Carly" Logan told her

Carly smiled "I wish I knew you forever"

"I wish that too baby" he whispered

"Why didn't mommy tell you about me?" Carly wondered

"Well you see Carly, when mommy and I were younger we were very much in love and we made you out of our love" Logan paused "But for some…reasons, I had to leave and your mom and I broke up. She didn't tell me about you before I left, so I didn't find out until I came back"

"Oh" Carly stated

"Do you understand?" Logan asked

"I guess so" Carly answered "Do you want me to call you daddy?"

Logan smiled at her "I want you to call me daddy, when you're ready"

Carly smiled "Okay, but when I start calling you daddy, does that mean I have to stop calling my other daddy, daddy?"

Logan smiled "Of course not, we'll both be your daddy"

"Okay" Carly smiled "Thanks Logan"

Logan hugged his daughter "Anytime honey"

Logan stood up and held Carly's hand as they rung the door bell. A minute later, the door opened revealing a young maid. She smiled at the two.

"Hello" she greeted

"Hi" Logan smiled "We're here for lunch"

"Of course" the maid answered "Everyone is in the living room"

"Thanks" Logan replied, holding on to Carly's hand as they made their grand entrance into the living room.

"Sorry we're late" Logan stated, entering

"It's alright" Shira stated, eyeing the little girl closely

Honor shot out of her seat and walked over to the little girl "Hi Carly"

Carly smiled "Hi"

Logan looked between his sister and Carly "Carly this is your Auntie Honor, she's my sister"

"Oh" Carly smiled "Hi, nice to meet you"

"You too" Honor smiled "I've heard wonderful things about you"

Carly smiled and Logan looked toward his mother and grandfather who were obviously confused.

"Mom, grandpa, this is Carly" Logan stated "Carly this is my mom and my grandpa"

Carly smiled "Hello"

Shira gasped at the young girl's smile "Hello" she answered

"Carly this is my husband Josh" Honor stated "You can call him Uncle Josh, if you'd like"

Carly looked toward where a man sat, he smiled at her.

"Hi" Carly stated

"Hello Carly" Josh smiled "Do you like to color?"

"I love to color" Carly smiled

"So do I" Josh smiled "When I was younger I always wanted to be an artist"

Carly laughed "Cool"

"How about we go do some coloring, I'm sure I could find us some markers or something" Josh suggested

"Okay" Carly smiled and looked toward Logan "Can I?"

Logan smiled "Sure sweetie, just don't get lost"

Carly laughed "Thanks daddy"

Logan froze; she sure picked an awesome time to become comfortable with calling him daddy. He watched Josh and Carly leave the room and he and Honor turned to face a speechless Shira and an emotionless Elias as always.

"That smile" Shira whispered "She sure is a Huntzberger"

"Mom, grandpa" Logan started

"Who is she?" Elias boasted

"She's your great granddaughter" Logan answered

"The hell she is" Elias stated "I've never seen that girl a day in my life"

Logan shook his head and Mitchum entered, looking confused.

"Who is that little girl coloring with Josh in the den?" he wondered

"Apparently our grand daughter" Shira answered

Mitchum froze "Excuse me"

"She's my daughter dad" Logan told him

"This wasn't supposed to happen" Mitchum whispered

Logan looked confused "What wasn't supposed to happen?"

"She was suppose to keep her mouth shut" Mitchum stated

"Who?" Logan asked confused

"Rory, I paid her to shut her mouth and keep that girl away from you and this family"

---

**What do you think? Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough, what happened with the whole Mitchum pay off. I have it all planned out. How about you awesome peeps send some reviews, my way, because I just love reviews! Thanks!**

**Britt**


	11. Betrayl

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews!

**Chapter 11**

_Betrayl_

"She was suppose to keep her mouth shut" Mitchum stated

"Who?" Logan asked confused

"Rory, I paid her to shut her mouth and keep that girl away from you and this family" Mitchum confessed

"What?" Logan asked

Mitchum sighed "If you knew she was pregnant, I never would've gotten you to go to California and it would've ruined your life son"

"That was my decision to make dad, not yours" Logan spat

"You knew" Shira stated "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can't believe this" Logan stated "You're my father, how could you do this to me?"

"I'm not the only one that did this, I fronted the money, but Rory didn't exactly turn it down" Mitchum told him

Logan felt his world spinning. His own father had lied to him and kept a secret about his life that changed everything. Then there was Rory, he loved her more than anything in this world and she'd betrayed him. She didn't mention that the reason she stayed mum about Carly was because of a payoff.

"How much?" Logan asked

"That's not important" Mitchum stated

"I think it is dad" Logan spat "How much did you pay Rory?"

"Logan" Mitchum stated

"How much Mitchum?" Shira asked sternly

Mitchum sighed and glanced around the room at his daughter, son, wife, and father "A lot"

"I want a straight answer dad" Logan ordered

"Answer the question Mitchum" Shira ordered

"You're taking Logan's side?" Mitchum asked

"Don't try and change the subject dad, tell us" Honor declared

"Oh Mitchum" Elias boasted "You might as well get it over with"

Shira, Logan, and Honor turned to Elias, surprise evident on their faces.

"You knew about this too Grandpa?" Honor asked

"Mitchum's business was originally mine, I make the decisions too, of course I knew" Elias boasted "Don't sound so shocked, your father and I did what was necessary to insure your future Logan"

"My future" Logan paused "Is with my daughter"

"Your future is very bright" Mitchum declared "We wanted to keep Rory and her daughter away from you so she wouldn't pull you down with her"

"Pull me down?" Logan asked

"The tabloids would've eaten us alive Logan, a scandal like this could've ruined the business" Mitchum told him

"Unbelievable" Honor stated "You will never change. Who the hell cares about the business, what about Logan and the four years you took away from him and Carly?"

"A scandal?" Logan asked

Elias nodded "A baby out of wedlock, Logan, the Huntzbergers are a very prominent family; what would that do to our reputation and our business. It practically destroyed the Gilmore's when their daughter became pregnant at sixteen and then their grand daughter followed in her foot steps"

Logan shook his head "Rory was twenty-one"

"You really ought to stop defending her Logan, she is just as responsible" Mitchum stated

"How much money?" Shira asked

Mitchum sighed "Fine, obviously this topic isn't going to be dropped"

"No it isn't" Logan stated

Mitchum nodded "Ten million"

Shira gasped, Honor glared, and Logan looked away in disgust.

"Do you know how sick this all is?" Logan asked

"I was saving your life Logan" Mitchum stated

"Saving my life, you took my life away from me" Logan whispered

"I gave you everything Logan and this girl was not going to ruin it" Mitchum declared

Logan hung his head in defeat "I'd expect this from you dad, but what gets me, is that Rory went along with it"

Mitchum shrugged his shoulders "Money speaks son, you really should learn that. You should've listened to us when we told you all she cared about was your money"

Logan shook his head "You disgust me, stay the hell out of my life from now on or I will make sure you mind your own damn business"

"Was that a threat?" Mitchum wondered

"Damn right" Logan stated and turned to glance at his grandfather, before leaving the room.

"Mitchum" Shira sighed "How could you just run our son and grand daughter out of our lives"

"What do you want from me Shira?" Mitchum sighed

"He is my son Mitchum, I gave birth to him and that little girl is my grand daughter and like it or not she is a Huntzberger" Shira stated "I hope you're proud of yourself, you thought Logan was distant before well now it's going to be like he was never born. You'll be lucky if he ever looks your way again"

"Calm down Shira" Elias ordered

Shira turned to her father in law "Sorry dad, not this time. I hope you two are proud of yourselves, why don't you break out a bottle of champagne and toast to this fine mess you've created"

Shira walked out of the room in a huff. Honor looked between her grand father and father.

"Honor" Mitchum stated

"Save it dad" Honor stated "I just wanted my chance, however I think everything has been said"

"Watch what you say Honor" Elias warned

"I hope you two are very happy together" Honor stated "I guess the saying like father like son applies to you and grandpa. Good day"

---

"Carly" Logan stated, walking into the den "It's time to go sweetie"

"But we haven't eaten yet" Carly stated and looked toward Josh.

"I know" Logan sighed "We're going to eat somewhere else"

"Okay" Carly stated

Shira entered the den and smiled at her grand daughter who was putting her coat on.

"Carly can you stay with Josh for a few more minutes, I need to speak to your daddy" Shira stated

"Okay" Carly answered

Shira smiled and walked out of the room, Logan followed.

"What is it mom?" Logan asked

"I'm so sorry Logan, I had no idea, I swear" Shira told him

Logan nodded "It's okay, I know you didn't have any part in this"

"Maybe You, Carly, and I can get together for lunch some day or maybe dinner some night" Shira suggested

"I'll see what I can do" Logan answered

Shira hugged her son and released him. The two walked back into the den.

"Time to go sweetie" Logan stated

"Okay" Carly answered "I had a lot of fun Uncle Josh, thanks"

"Anytime" Josh smiled

Logan nodded at his brother in law and picked Carly up into his arms.

"Bye Carly" Shira stated

"Bye…" Carly paused

"You can call me Grandma H, how's that?" Shira wondered

Carly smiled and leaned toward and placed a kiss on Shira's cheek "Bye Grandma H"

Shira smiled as she watched the two leave.

---

Rory was in her room, flipping through some old photo albums. 'God she and Logan took a million pictures together' A knock was heard on the door and she shut her album and hurried down stairs. She opened the door to find Logan with a sleeping Carly in his arms. Rory smiled at them and stepped aside so Logan could carry her in. He laid her down on the couch and kissed her forehead.

"How'd it go?" Rory wondered

"Can we talk?" Logan asked

Rory nodded and headed into the kitchen, so as not to wake Carly "What's up?"

"Where's Colin?" Logan wondered

"He had to go to work and check on some things" Rory stated

Logan nodded, his eyes turning icy "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Rory asked

"That the reason you didn't tell me about Carly was because my father paid you ten million dollars and you accepted it"

---

**What did you think? Reply! Reply! Reply! Thanks! I must take this time to shout out to my girl Amber, who I haven't talked to in forever and I miss her like crazy LOL! Hope all is good with you girl and I hope all is good with everyone else too. Hopefully everyone's New Year is off to a good start, I know mine is. Wedding plans are coming along perfectly. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	12. The Start Of Something New

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 12**

_The Start Of Something New_

"That the reason you didn't tell me about Carly was because my father paid you ten million dollars and you accepted it" Logan spat angrily

Rory looked down at her feet and then back to Logan. He was clearly angry, but underneath that anger he was hurt. He had hated his father his whole life and right now he felt betrayed, but he didn't know the truth and she couldn't hide it anymore. She sighed.

"Come with me?" Rory asked

"I want an answer Rory" Logan stated

"I know" she paused "Just come with me"

Logan nodded as she headed down the hall and into the living room. She walked up the stairs and into her and Colin's room. Logan followed her as she walked over to the closet and pulled a box down off the top shelf. She carried the box over to her bed and sat down on it, placing the box in front of her. She looked up at him.

"Sit down" she told him

He sat down on the bed next to her and she opened the box. She pulled a few things out and finally she pulled out something from the bottom that looked like a baby book.

"That's my answer" Logan wondered "A baby book"

Rory sighed and opened the book. She went to the last page and pulled out an envelope. She opened the envelope and pulled out a bunch of pictures.

"Their pictures" Logan paused "Of us"

Rory nodded "Yeah, mostly pictures and then there is this"

Logan looked confused as she handed him a folder piece of paper. He unfolded the paper and saw that it wasn't a folded piece of paper, but a check from his father to her for ten million dollars. He sighed.

"You didn't cash the check?" he stated

Rory shook her head "Of course I didn't cash the check. I took it to protect you, I didn't take it to hurt you or betray you"

"What do you mean; you took it to protect me?" Logan wondered

Rory sighed "Two days after finding out I was pregnant, your father showed up at my house in Stars Hollow. He claimed to know that I was pregnant; god only knows how he found out. Anyways, he handed me the check and told me to keep my mouth shut or he would cut you off. Completely erase you from the family and the business. We were already broken up and I knew you were leaving for California so I took the money with no intention of ever using any of it and I let you go"

Logan looked down at his hands "If he hadn't have threatened me, would you have told me that you were pregnant?"

"Honestly" Rory paused "I don't know. All I know is that if he cut you off and erased you from the business you would have nothing. You majored in the areas needed to take over for him and he was so powerful I know he could've kept you from ever getting a job in that field of work. Meaning your college degree would've been useless, you would've had nothing and I couldn't do that to you"

Logan nodded "I wouldn't have needed him, his money, or his career. I could've figured it out. I could've been here for you and our daughter; we could've been a family"

Rory sighed "I made a lot of mistakes Logan, I'm sorry"

"Me too" Logan nodded "Can I maybe keep this check?"

Rory eyed him curiously "You need money?"

Logan laughed "No, I want to throw it in my father's face"

Rory smiled "Sure, I don't want it"

"Oh I'm not giving it back to him, I just want to show him it and make it more then clear that you didn't use his money, but that we will use it for Carly's college fund or something" Logan smirked

Rory nodded "I don't think she'll need it, but okay"

"Well then we'll cash it and put it in an account for when she's older, I don't know. All I know is that taking ten million dollars from my ass of a father sounds like revenge. Not that ten million is a lot to him, but it's enough to put a small dent" Logan told her

Rory nodded "I don't care what you do with the money Logan. I just wanted you to know that I didn't use it"

Logan nodded "I know"

Rory put the pictures back in the envelope and put the baby book back in the box. Then she put the box back on the top shelf of her closet, shut it and turned to look at Logan who was still sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Rory wondered, coming to stand in front of him

Logan nodded "Do you ever wonder what might've been?"

Rory smiled "You mean if we stayed together and raised Carly together? All the time"

"It's all I can think of lately. You know, what if I was were there when she took her first step or when she first said daddy? What if I was the one she called daddy, not Colin?" Logan stated

Rory could see the evident hurt in Logan's eyes. This was really tearing him up inside, the fact that he missed out on so much of Carly's life.

"I'm sorry that you missed out on all those things Logan, but you will be here for the rest. You know, her first date, her first kiss, her prom" Rory told him

"Wow, all the things that include me threatening boys, fun" Logan stated

Rory laughed "She loves you Logan and if it matters she won't really remember her younger years, but she'll always remember when she graduates from high school and looks out and sees your face in the audience"

"I guess" Logan nodded

"Are you okay?" Rory wondered

Logan nodded "Yeah"

"How was lunch?" Rory wondered

Logan sighed "Honor, Josh, and Mom seemed to adore her. My dad and my grandfather were another story"

"Was your grandpa in on everything too?" Rory asked

Logan nodded "I guess so"

"I should've told you sooner about this. I'm really sorry you had to hear it from your father first. I'm sorry you were ambushed" Rory told him

Logan sighed "Yeah, well it's nothing new with my father. Ambushing is kind of his specialty"

Rory nodded "I still should've told you first"

"It's over now" Logan told her

"Yeah" Rory paused "But I am sorry"

"I know you are" he smiled

She smiled "Remember when things were so simple"

Logan laughed "You mean when we were in our no strings relationship"

Rory laughed "Even when it was just you and me, together. Eating dinner, watching movies, hanging out, before and during our relationship"

Logan nodded "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Rory smiled "At the coffee cart, you had your arm around some blonde and you were with Colin and Finn"

Logan smiled "And you were with Marty"

"I remember it as if it were yesterday" Rory stated "Especially are argument outside my room"

Logan laughed "When I accused you of having relations with Professor Fleming"

Rory laughed "And I totally got grossed out and then you told me to call you Master and Commander"

"Which you never did, by the way" Logan smiled

"You weren't really my master and commander" Rory smirked

"No I wasn't" Logan paused "You were mine"

Rory laughed "I did have you wrapped around my finger huh?"

"Sadly, yes" Logan laughed "I came to see you"

"What?" Rory asked "That was random"

"I came to see you the morning I left for California" Logan told her

"You did?" Rory questioned

Logan nodded "I was two streets away from your house when I saw you and your mom walking down the street, laughing. You looked happy. I had come to see you, hoping that...I don't know what I was hoping for, but you looked so happy. I didn't want to upset you again, so I just left"

"I wasn't happy" Rory confessed "I was smiling for my mother's sake only"

Logan looked down at his feet and stood up to face her. He raised his eyes to her.

"You looked happy" he told her

"I wasn't" Rory whispered "I haven't been happy since the last day before summer break when you came to tell me that you were moving to California per daddy's orders and that you didn't want to break up. You wanted to stay together and try the whole long distance relationship and I said no"

Logan nodded "You said that long distance relationships never worked and that in the end we'd only end up hurting more, so you broke things off"

Rory sighed "Then two weeks later, I found out I was pregnant and I let you leave without even telling you. God I was a terrible person"

"Rory" Logan stated

"No" Rory interrupted "You and I, we made her. She was your daughter and I didn't tell you about her. I took the first four years of her life away from you. I grew up with a piece of me missing because my father was never around and I just did that to Carly, not even thinking. I didn't think of the consequences"

"You did what you thought was right. You wanted to protect me from my father. Don't second guess yourself Rory, you were in a rough position" Logan told her

"Listen to you" Rory paused "I took so much from you and yet you're still trying to make me feel better"

Logan sighed "It's okay"

Rory nodded, taking his hand in hers and looking into his eyes.

"I love you Logan" she whispered

He stared at her "What?"

She took a step closer to him and brought her lips to his. Logan was still in shock, but couldn't deny his feelings for her, no matter how wrong it was to be kissing her right now. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Neither thought of the consequences as they were wrapped up in each other.

---

**What do you think? So, I'm still debating on whether or not to make this a Rogan or have Cory work through things and stay together. I don't know, so your opinions as always are welcomed. Please review, thanks!**

**Britt **


	13. Revisiting The Past

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Warning: Material ahead is for mature eyes only, hint hint. I'm sure you know what's coming so please don't read if it offends you.**

**Chapter 13**

_Revisiting The Past_

She took a step closer to him and brought her lips to his. Logan was still in shock, but couldn't deny his feelings for her, no matter how wrong it was to be kissing her right now. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Neither thought of the consequences as they were wrapped up in each other. Logan deepened the kiss as his hands clung to her hips. Rory moaned as his lips left hers and ventured down to her collarbone. She shut her eyes tightly trying to will away how much she wanted this, but no luck. Her body was betraying her; she wanted him and that was that. His mouth attacked her neck as her hands ran through his hair and she clung to him. Before they knew what was happening they moved back and he laid her on the bed with him following her. He brought his lips back to hers as the heat between them grew.

"Logan" Rory moaned

"Mm" he moaned as he continued to kiss her

He ran his hands up and down her sides, sending chills through her whole body. His hands found the hem of her shirt and he moved his hand to draw circles near her naval.

"Logan" Rory moaned as he kissed her neck again

He brought his head up to look into her eyes for once. She stared back at him, her eyes clouded over with passion and need. She grabbed his neck and brought his mouth back down to hers and that was all the permission he needed. His hand traveled up to her bra and he cupped her mound through the thin material. Rory moaned and he continued to massage her as his leg parted hers and rested right in the middle of her legs. He could feel the heat radiating off of her. He lifted his body slightly in order to pull her shirt over her head. Her hands went to the buttons on his shirt and unbuttoned them one by one as his hands found the zipper on her jeans. She pulled his shirt off of him and threw it to the ground, pulling his skin as close to her. He unzipped her pants and pushed them down her hips until they were fully off. He brought his lips back to hers as his hand rubbed against the outside of her panties. She moaned and that made him want to tease her more. He ran his index finger up and down her panty clad slit.

"Logan please" she moaned

His mouth ventured back down to the spot on her neck that he knew drove her crazy. His hand slowly moved up and down the inside of her thigh before sliding his hand down into her panties.

"Oh mm" she moaned as his fingers rubbed the outside of her sacred spot

She lifted her knee slightly, making sure to rub his hardening member in the process. He stopped his machinations and smirked down at her. She opened her eyes once he stopped.

"What" she stated out of breath

He just smirked again before attacking the spot on her neck and continued to rub her. He slid a finger into her and she moaned in response. She brought her lips to his neck as he slid his finger in and out of her, making sure to hit all the right spots. He kissed his way down to her mounds and suckled them through her bra before moving down to her navel. He pulled her panties down as she worked at the belt on his pants. She unzipped his pants and released him. He smiled at her as he slid into her slowly. His mouth latched on to her lips as they got a nice simple rhythm going.

"Logan" she moaned

"Mm" he moaned as he continued to move in and out of her.

A need for release was building in both of them and he picked up the pace wanting to feel whole again. They clutched on to each other for dear life as they came. After about a minute he picked his head up and kissed her nose.

"I love you too Rory" he whispered

Her eyes opened realization of what just happened finally sinking in.

"Oh my god" she whispered

Logan smiled "It was amazing"

She looked at him "What'd we do Logan?"

"What do you think?" he smiled

She shook her head "What was I thinking? How could I let this happen?"

She pushed him off of her and hopped out of bed. She threw her clothes on and turned to look at him. He was in shock as he sat up and zipped his pants. He stood up to face her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, his eyes clouding over with guilt "I should've stopped it"

Rory nodded "We both should've"

"What now?" Logan wondered

Rory sighed "Are you going to tell Colin?"

Logan's head popped up and he stared at her "No"

She nodded "Thanks, It would really hurt him"

Logan nodded, his eyes clouded over with hurt and he looked back at Rory.

"We wouldn't want to hurt him" he whispered, but his voice was laced with anger and Rory picked up on it.

"Logan" she whispered

Logan shook his head "You don't have to say anything Rory. I get it, it was a mistake. Kind of like us saying good bye to one another and letting go. It's fine really. Colin never has to know, it'll be our little secret"

Rory sighed "I led you on"

He shook his head "No it's fine"

"I can't leave him Logan, he's been nothing but amazing to me and I love him" Rory whispered

Logan looked at her, his eyes clouding over with pain once again "You love him?"

Rory nodded "Of course I do, I married him"

"You said you loved me" he whispered

"Forget what I said Logan, it can't matter. Colin has done so much for me and for Carly. I have a family Logan" she told him

Logan nodded "I know, you, me and Carly"

"No Logan, Colin, Carly, and I are a family" she told him

He sighed "I promised Colin I wasn't going to do this and yet here I am trying to make you love me again. I'm being selfish. I want you and Carly, who cares who I hurt. God, I said I wasn't going to do this. I said I was going to be Carly's father and except that you and she were Colin's family, not mine and then we made love and everything changed"

Rory nodded "Yeah, well I'm doing everything I swore I'd never do"

"What are you talking about?" Logan wondered

"I'm hurting the father of my child in order to do what I think is right. Do you know how many times my mother dragged my father through the dirt just in order to do what she thought was right? She broke him Logan, beyond return. He put everything into loving her and I and it ruined him. I'm doing it to you" she cried

Logan shook his head "Maybe I should've just left everything alone"

"No" Rory sobbed "I'm doing it. I'm running you out of my daughter's life because of us, just like my mother ran my dad out of our lives because of them. I'm making it so you can't even be around me"

"Rory…" Logan started

"No" Rory sobbed "I love you Logan, I do, but Colin. God do you know how bad I just want to say screw Colin and run away with you, but I can't. He's Colin and I do love him in a way, but I'm in love with you Logan and now I have to choose. Either way, I hurt one of the two most important men in me and Carly's life"

Logan shook his head "I love you Rory, I love Carly, and Colin is my best friend. I'm not going to let you choose. I'm bowing out. You're Colin's now, I lost my chance. I'm sorry for what happened earlier, I am. Colin was there for you and Carly when I couldn't be, he got you, he loves you and I'm not even in the game"

Rory stared at him, her love growing for him by the second. He nodded again and walked past her. She followed him out of the bedroom and watched him from the top of the staircase as he walked down it and over to Carly who was sleeping on the couch. He kissed her forehead and stood up to look up at Rory.

"Is it alright if I pick her up from school tomorrow?" Logan asked

Rory nodded, wiping away her tears "Yeah"

Logan nodded and raised his hand and waved.

"Bye" she stated

Logan nodded "Bye Ace"

They stared at each other for a minute longer before he turned and left the living room. Rory clutched on to the reeling and slid to the ground burying her head in her knees, she sobbed.

Logan walked into the foyer and opened the door, coming face to face with Colin.

"Hey Logan" Colin stated

Logan nodded "Hey man"

"How was dinner?" Colin wondered

Logan shrugged his shoulder "It was okay"

Colin nodded "That's good. Did Carly have fun?"

Logan nodded "For the most part"

"Cool" Colin answered "I've been swamped at work lately. Can you believe I had to work until eight on a Sunday?"

"That sucks" Logan answered

Colin nodded "So, I'll see you around"

"Sure" Logan answered and turned to watch Colin enter the apartment and shut the door behind him. Like always Logan was the one left out in the cold.

---

**So, what do you think? I've got a few ideas on how Colin and Rory could work through things and stay together, but I've also got a few ideas on how to make it a Rogan. As always let me know which you'd prefer. Thanks so much guys!**

**  
Britt**


	14. Boundaries

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 14**

_Boundaries_

"Rory" Colin called as he entered the apartment and hung his jacket on the coat rack.

He walked further into the living room and found Carly sleeping peacefully on the couch. He looked up the stairs to see Rory sitting on the top step wiping away what appeared to be tears. Colin climbed the stairs quickly and came to sit next to his wife.

"Baby what's wrong?" Colin wondered

Rory shook her head "It's nothing just me being emotional"

"Are you sure?" Colin asked "Did something happen with Logan?"

"No" Rory stated a bit too quickly "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know" Colin paused "People argue you know"

Rory nodded "I didn't have a fight with Logan. It's just…my baby is growing up so fast you know"

Colin nodded and smiled, believing every word of her lie "I know"

Rory smiled "I was thinking, maybe we should go away on a trip, just you, me and Carly"

Colin smiled "Rory I'd love that, but things are way too hectic at work right now. I could never get the time off"

"Okay" Rory stated "I understand, it was just a suggestion"

"And a great one at that" Colin smiled "I'd love to take my wife and baby girl away, but right now just isn't the right time"

Rory nodded "It's no big deal Colin, I just thought maybe"

Colin nodded and leaned in to kiss Rory on the forehead.

"Are you hungry?" Rory wondered

Colin nodded "Starving, what'd you have in mind?"

"I don't know" Rory smirked "Take out perhaps"

Colin laughed "Well duh, it's not like I expected you to cook"

"Heaven forbid" Rory stated

Colin laughed "What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza" Rory stated

Colin nodded "Pizza it is, I'll go call for a delivery"

Rory watched Colin walk down the stairs and disappear into the kitchen. She glanced at a still sleeping Carly and lowered her head into her knees. How long could she keep this charade up?

---

Logan walked into his dark apartment and turned on the lights before sitting down on the couch and throwing his head back in frustration. He heard a noise from the bedroom and stood up. He grabbed one of his golf clubs from the golf bag that sat in the corner and slowly walked to his closed bedroom door. He turned the handle slowly and walked into his bedroom. He heard the water in his bathroom running and he slowly walked up to the door before turning the door knob and slowly creeping in.

"Holy shit" Logan stated as Finn came into view

"Hello mate" Finn smirked "Been golfing lately"

Logan shook his head and stared at his friend who was in only his boxers.

"What the hell are you doing here? In my bathroom might I add" Logan stated

"Taking a shower" Finn answered "Is that a crime?"

"In my bathroom" Logan paused "Yes, that's what the guest bathroom is for"

Finn nodded "Right, I'll try to remember that next time"

"Next time?" Logan stated "Go use the guest bathroom please"

"Logan" Finn gasped "I'm practically naked here, you wouldn't want me to freeze to death on the walk to the guest bathroom now would you"

Logan shook his head "The rest of the apartment is just as warm as this bathroom"

"I don't think so" Finn stated wagging his finger at Logan

"Oh" Logan paused "And why don't you think so?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders "Because I'm always right"

Logan sighed "You realize how little sense that made don't you"

Finn smirked "I think it made perfect sense"

Logan nodded "You would, enjoy my bathroom. It's a one time only deal"

"Wow mate, you've weakened in your old age. You use to never give up" Finn stated

Logan sighed "Well a lot has been going on lately"

"Like?" Finn wondered

"Colin, Rory, Carly, everything" Logan stated

Finn looked confused "Whose Carly?"

Logan eyed his friend curiously "My…you know what, put some pants on then we'll talk"

Finn nodded as Logan left the bathroom and Finn proceeded to shut the water off and get dressed. He then walked out into the living room to find Logan sitting on the couch.

"So what's going man?" Finn wondered

"How long have you been gone?" Logan asked

"I've been in Australia since about two months after you left" Finn answered

Logan nodded "And you didn't keep in touch with Colin"

Finn shook his head "We had a huge fight about Steph right before I left"

"What about Steph?" Logan wondered

"Well Robert told Colin that I got wasted and slept with Steph which was crazy because I spent that night with Juliet. Anyways, you know Colin. He broke up with Steph, flipped out on me, we fought and he said he never wanted to see me again and that was that. He didn't want to listen to Steph or me, he just believed Robert over us" Finn explained

"That's messed up" Logan stated

Finn nodded "I know man; I lost my two best friends in the bloody blink of an eye"

"You didn't lose me Finn" Logan stated "I just thought you were mad at me, so I didn't call"

"I was mad" Finn stated "We were the six musketeers Logan. You, me, Rory, Juliet, Colin, and Steph. You leaving crushed Rory and that took both of you away then Robert started crap and he just destroyed what was left. I left because I thought their wasn't anything left for me here. I was mad that you left, but hey you had to do what you had to do"

Logan nodded "Yeah, I did and it sucked, but hey I guess Colin got what he wanted in the end"

Finn smirked "Oh yeah, what's that?"

Logan sighed "My girl"

Finn was confused "Rory?"

Logan nodded "And my daughter"

"Whoa" Finn stated "Hold up there. Colin is with Rory and you have a daughter?"

"I guess Colin helped Rory raise Carly after they fell in love" Logan stated "I don't know much more"

"I can't bloody believe this" Finn answered "She was everything to you and he knew that. How could he do that to you?"

Logan sighed "I left Finn. I guess payback's a bitch"

"Payback?" Finn wondered "You were forced to move away Logan and because Colin is upset he takes Rory"

"I broke her heart, she was fair game Finn" Logan answered

"No" Finn answered "Technically when you and her were in that no strings deal she was fair game and I stayed away no matter how much I liked her because I knew underneath she was way more to you. Colin should've respected the boundaries, you loved her, and she was yours. She was not fair game"

"You can't help who you fall in love with Finn" Logan answered

Finn shook his head "Colin should've stayed away"

"Who cares" Logan yelled standing up "What's done is done. She is Colin's and they have a family now, end of story"

Finn nodded "If you say so. Have you met her?"

"Who?" Logan asked

"Your daughter" Finn stated

Logan nodded "Oh yeah, we've spent a lot of time together. She's adorable"

"I'll have to meet this beauty" Finn stated "How old is she?"

Logan shook his head "Too young for you"

"Damn" Finn muttered

Logan had to laugh "Just wondering, how'd you get in here anyways?"

Finn sighed "You left a spare under the mat, we only did that at every place we lived in together you idiot"

Logan laughed "So, I'm the idiot"

"Right" Finn nodded "So can I take a shower now please?"

"Guest bathroom" Logan stated

Finn nodded "Can I stay in the guest bedroom tonight too?"

Logan stared at him "You're sticking around?"

Finn nodded "Sure am"

Logan smiled "Mi casa, sue casa"

"What in the bloody hell does that mean?" Finn asked

Logan laughed "You're welcome for as long as you want Finn"

Finn smiled "Thanks mate, you're the best"

Logan nodded and watched Finn disappear into the guest bedroom "I wish Rory thought so"

Logan walked over to the closet and pulled out a box from the top shelf. Inside were pictures of him and Rory, props from dates and certain events and everything that ever reminded him of her. Maybe if he showed her this box it would truly make her see that he was everything she and Carly needed and so much more. He shook the thoughts out of his head and placed the box back on the top shelf before shutting the closet door. He had to stop thinking that way. She was no longer his and he wasn't in the game anymore.

---

**What'd you think? So you've all been asking for Finn to come back and I had planned on bringing him back and this seemed like the right time. Logan needed a shoulder to lean on and to talk to someone and I thought this was the right time to bring him back. Please read and review! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	15. Don't Lie To Yourself

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! So, I leave Friday for Florida, I'll be gone until the following Saturday. So I'm almost positive that this will be the last update before I leave. Just wanted you all to know, since I usually update once a week, but this time you'll have to wait two weeks. Okay, thanks again!

**Chapter 15**

_Don't Lie To Yourself_

Logan stood outside the entrance of Carly's school with Finn by his side. He was waiting for Carly to get out of daycare. Finn had begged Logan to tag along and Logan had finally caved agreeing to let Finn spend the afternoon with him and Carly. The doors to the school opened and tons of children Carly's age, some younger, some older came bustling out. Carly ran straight into Logan's arms.

"Hi daddy" she stated and then hugged him "Do I get to spend the day with you?"

"That's the plan princess" Logan smiled "So do you want to go back to my house and play a game or something"

Carly nodded enthusiastically "Yes, yes" she cheered

Finn cleared his throat and Logan cast a glance at him, before turning his attention back to Carly.

"Carly, this is an old friend of Daddy's. His name is Finn" Logan told her

Carly smiled at the unfamiliar man "Hello"

Finn kneeled down and reached for her hand and kissed it "The pleasure is all mine"

Carly laughed "He's funny Daddy"

"Oh yeah" Logan smiled "He's a regular crack up. Okay, let's go"

"Would you like a piggy back ride Ms. Carly?" Finn asked

Carly smiled "Sure"

Finn turned around and bent down so she could climb on to his back. Carly handed her bag to Logan as she secured her arms around Finn's neck.

"Away we go" Finn stated and dashed across the parking lot

"Finn" Logan called, running after them "Be careful, slow down"

---

Rory walked into her empty penthouse and hung her coat up before proceeding to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. She was surprised to find the pot full and Colin sitting at the table, sipping a cup while he looked through some documents. She smiled at him and poured herself a cup of coffee, before taking the seat next to him.

"This is a surprise" Rory stated "What are you doing home so early?"

"I got things done quickly today. I thought since Carly was going to be with Logan until dinner that we could spend some quality time together. I feel like I never see you anymore" Colin stated

Rory smiled at him "I know, but things have been so hectic for you at work and with Logan, Carly, and everything there hasn't been much down time"

Colin nodded "Things will get back to normal soon. Tax season is almost over and things will settle down with Logan and Carly and everything will be great again"

"What do you mean everything will be great again? I didn't know things weren't great" Rory stated

Colin shook his head "I just meant life has been hectic lately, that's all. Everything has been perfect"

Rory nodded, silently cursing herself for becoming so defensive. Colin shut the folder he had been looking at and turned to his wife.

"So what should we do until Carly gets home?" Colin smirked

Rory smiled mischievously at him and stood up, running upstairs. He followed her up the stairs and they finally reached their bedroom. Colin shut the door and pulled her into his arms, before kissing her passionately. They fell back on to the bed as the kiss became more heated. Rory opened her eyes and saw Logan. It was no longer Colin she was kissing. Pushing him off of her, she jumped off the bed and stared at a confused Colin lying on the bed.

"What's wrong baby?" Colin asked

Rory sighed "Nothing, I'm just dirty is all. I should take a shower"

"Why get clean, just to get dirty again" Colin smirked

"I'm just not in the mood right now okay" Rory told him

Colin eyed her curiously "Ror, it was your idea"

"I know, I know" she nodded "I just, I don't know"

Colin stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rory what's up? Yesterday I come home and you're crying for no real reason. Today you look pale and exhausted. Are you sure everything is alright?" Colin wondered, concern etched in his voice

"I've just been really stressed these past few days" Rory told him

Colin nodded "What about?"

"Just Carly, Logan everything" Rory confessed

"Did Logan say something to you that bothered you? Are you worried about him and Carly or what?" Colin asked

"No, no" Rory stated "He's a great father; I'm not worried like that. I just, there's something I have to tell you"

Colin stared at her "Okay"

"When I found out I was pregnant, somehow Mitchum found out. He gave me a check for ten million dollars to shut up and not tell Logan. I didn't take the money, I kept the check and never cashed it, anyways Mitchum told Logan Sunday about him paying me off and Logan and I had an argument and then I gave him the check back and told him that the reason I never told him I was pregnant was because Mitchum threatened to ruin his life and his career. I never told you because mostly I was ashamed that I let someone else control me and what I did and mostly because I was ashamed of myself and the fact that I never told Logan he had a child on the way, but now you know" Rory explained

Colin nodded "Is that what's been bothering you Rory?"

Rory sighed "Kind of, yes"

Colin nodded "I'm not mad or disgusted, you did what you had to and in the end everything worked out right. I mean we're together and I love you and we have Carly and now Logan has her too"

Rory nodded, tears falling down her cheeks, but not for the reason's Colin thought. How could she stand there and lie to his face. He was in love with her and as much as she loved him, she wasn't in love with him. She never was, she was only ever in love with the idea of being in love again. She had cheated on him, with his old best friend and the father of her child. Everything was so screwed up. She did her best to smile through the tears and wrap her arms around Colin as he hugged her. She would just smile and pray to god he didn't see through her lies.

---

Colin sat on the couch watching the news while Rory was in the kitchen typing away on her laptop. The door busted open and Carly ran into the living room with Logan and Finn right behind her.

"Hi Daddy" Carly stated

Colin shut the television off and rose to his feet, embracing his daughter and glancing up to see Logan and Colin.

"Where's mommy?" Carly asked

"In the kitchen working" Colin answered

Carly nodded "Daddy this Finn, he is so much fun. We played house at my other daddy's house and he was the baby and I was the mommy and it was so much fun. He even made a baby bottle out of tinfoil for us to play with, it was so cool"

Colin laughed "That sounds like fun honey"

Carly nodded and took off towards the kitchen to find her mother.

"So last I heard you were back in Australia" Colin stated

Finn nodded "I was until yesterday"

"So what are you doing back up here?" Colin wondered

"I don't know" Finn shrugged "I just missed it"

Colin nodded "That's cool, are you sticking around or what?"

Finn nodded "Yeah, I'm staying with Logan right now"

Colin looked toward and still silent Logan "That's cool"

"Yeah" Finn nodded

Rory walked into the living room with Carly in her arms. Her eyes locked on to Logan's, before turning her attention to Finn and smiling.

"Hey Finn" Rory smiled

"You know Finn mommy?" Carly asked

"I sure do" Rory answered

"He's so much fun mommy" Carly told her

Rory put Carly down "He always was"

Finn wrapped his arms and hugged her, Rory returned it.

"It's great to see you again love" he smiled

"Always the charmer" Rory smirked

"Mommy, can Daddy and Finn stay for dinner?" Carly asked

"Oh um…" Logan started, finally speaking, but unsure of what to say

"Sure" Rory smiled, her eyes locking on to Logan's.

Colin nodded "Yeah, we'll order Chinese"

Rory smiled "Yeah, it'll be fun"

Logan nodded, a smile gracing his lips "Sounds like it"

---

Logan and Finn walked into their empty apartment that night. Logan sat down on the couch and threw his head back, his eyes shutting automatically. Finn sat down next to him.

"So that was fun" Finn stated

"Yeah" Logan stated, not moving

"You could've cut the tension with a knife" Finn noted

"Yupp" Logan replied, still not moving

"So when did it happen?" Finn asked

Logan's head popped up and he stared at Finn, confused "When did what happen?"

"When did you sleep with Rory?" Finn asked

Logan sighed and shut his eyes again "I don't know, like five years ago I guess"

Finn shook his head "Liar, liar pants on fire. I smelled sex in the air and not past sex, but recent sex and I know it wasn't Colin and Rory because the smell was coming from you and Rory so when did it happen?"

Logan sighed "Nothing happened between me and Rory, Finn"

"I'm not going to tell Colin, Logan" Finn stated "If you haven't noticed he didn't bring up the past and he's obviously not sorry"

Logan shook his head "I didn't say you would blab to Colin, I just said nothing happened"

"We're best friends Logan" Finn stated "I know when you're lying"

Logan sighed "Yesterday"

"I knew it" Finn smirked "So how was it?"

Logan opened his eyes and stared with Finn "It was amazing"

"So what happens now?" Finn asked "You guys pretend it didn't happen until it finally comes out and blows up in your faces"

"It will never come out. It was a mistake; Rory made that more than clear okay. She, you, and I are the only one's that knows and Colin will never know" Logan stated

"You know it never works that way" Finn told him "Colin will find out one way or another"

"No he won't" Logan yelled standing up "I blew it all those years ago Finn and now she's with Colin. We had a moment of weakness, but when that was over she more than chose Colin. She's his now"

Finn shook his head "If he was a true friend, she would've never been his for the taken and no matter how much you tell yourself that you can let it go and that she chose him, it's a lie. She is still in love with you and you are still in love with her. You guys can try and hide it, but it will come out. You can't bury the love you and Rory share for one another forever. It'll bubble to the surface soon enough and then the fireworks will begin. Don't lie to yourself Logan. You will never be complete again until you have Rory in your arms and you know it"

---

**So this was a page longer than usual, I hope you all enjoyed it. I just love writing Finn he brings so much excitement. This is actually my first try at a slightly more mature Finn and I have to say I think I like him, LOL! Please review and remember Rogan or Cory? Okay, thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	16. Oh The Possibilities

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 16**

_Oh The Possibilities_

"Mommy, mommy" Carly chanted as she bounced up and down on her mother's bed.

Rory lifted her head slightly to glance at her daughter and smiled "What are you doing baby?"

"It's time to get up" Carly stated

Rory laughed "You're waking me up?"

Carly nodded eagerly "Yupp, daddy just left for work. He said to give you a kiss goodbye for him"

Rory smiled as Carly leaned down and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Thanks sweetie" Rory smiled "I wish you were this easy to get up during the week"

Carly smiled "But today I get to spend the day with daddy, I haven't seen him all week"

"Daddy has to work all day today honey. He's got a big closing on a major corporation" Rory explained

"No" Carly smiled "Not daddy Colin, daddy Logan"

"Logan won't be back from Spain until Monday sweetie" Rory stated, now sitting up

"He called this morning, and then daddy woke me up to tell me that daddy Logan would pick me up this morning. He got back early" Carly explained

Rory nodded "I see that's why you're so excited"

"Yupp, yupp" Carly stated enthusiastically

Rory nodded "Why don't you go watch cartoons. I'll be down in a minute and I'll make us breakfast"

"Okay" Carly smiled and hopped off the bed before disappearing out of the bedroom.

Rory glanced at the clock next to her bed, which read nine am. She threw her body back and rubbed her temples. Her head was killing her. She hoped she wasn't coming down with something, this week was going to be an important week at work and she couldn't afford getting ill. She picked up the cordless phone next to her bed and dialed Colin's cell phone number.

"_Hello" Colin answered after the second ring_

"It would've been nice if you'd asked me of my plans today" Rory stated

"_What?" Colin asked confused_

"Logan's taking Carly" Rory told him

"_I know" Colin answered "He called after seven, said he got back early and missed her. Then he asked if he could take her for the day. I didn't think you'd have a problem with it, you've been all pro Logan lately"_

Rory sighed "I didn't mean to bite your head off, I just don't feel good"

"_What's wrong?" Colin asked, now concerned._

"Nothing major, my head hurts as does my stomach" Rory told him

"_Maybe you're getting a bug" Colin stated "And now that Logan is taking Carly, you can rest all day"_

"Yeah" Rory sighed "That's true"

_Colin nodded "Just relax baby"_

"What time will you be home?" Rory wondered

_Colin sighed "Maybe dinner time, maybe not until tomorrow night"_

"Tomorrow night?" Rory questioned "Colin?"

"_I'm sorry" he sighed "But I may have to go to Ohio to seal this deal if I can't do it over the phone. I'm sorry baby"_

Rory sighed "It's fine, just be safe and call me okay"

"_Okay" Colin smiled "I love you"_

"Yeah, yeah" Rory smirked "You too"

"_Bye" he stated_

"Bye" she smiled and hung up the phone.

She pulled the covers back and stood up, her head felt like it was going to explode, she made her way out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She smiled at Carly who sat on the couch watching cartoons.

"What would you like for breakfast honey?" Rory wondered

Carly looked over at her mother and shrugged her shoulders "I don't care"

Rory nodded "Cereal? Or one of those frozen breakfast sandwiches"

Carly's nodded "Sausage, egg, and cheese biscuit"

"Coming right up" Rory smiled and headed toward the kitchen.

---

Rory walked back into the kitchen after heating up Carly's breakfast and bringing it in to the living room for her. She grabbed the phone and sat down at the table, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. She dialed the all too familiar number of her mother's cell phone.

"_Yes darling daughter of mine?" Lorelai answered_

"Hey mom" Rory stated

"_Hey honey" Lorelai replied "You're up early for a Saturday"_

"Yeah" Rory nodded "So are you?"

"_Well when you own an inn, sometimes you just have to bite the bullet and get up early" Lorelai stated_

Rory smiled "Doesn't life suck?"

"_The suckiest" Lorelai played along "So what's up with you?"_

"Not much" Rory answered "I think I'm coming down with something. My head hurts and my stomach feels nauseous"

"_Oh no, that sucks kid" Lorelai stated "I'm sorry"_

"Yeah" Rory sighed "But Logan should be here shortly to pick up Carly and Colin has to work all day, so I should be able to get some rest"

"_Yeah" Lorelai nodded "Rest up, rest is good"_

"Well you always said Saturday and Sunday were the days of rest and pre-rest" Rory smirked

_Lorelai laughed "Glad to see you've carried my amazing wisdom with you through life"_

"Wisdom? Sure" Rory answered

_Lorelai smiled "So you're coming down next weekend right?"_

Rory nodded "That's the plan. However, Colin's been so busy; he may not be able to make it"

"_But you and Carly will still come right?" Lorelai wondered_

Rory smiled "Of course, I'm a big girl mom. I don't need Colin to hold my hand on the drive"

"_Really?" Lorelai wondered "Cuz Luke always holds mine on the drive up to new York when we come"_

Rory laughed "I'll see you next Saturday"

"_Seven days and counting" Lorelai stated_

"Bye mom, love you" Rory stated

"_Love you too angel, hope you feel better" Lorelai replied_

"Thanks, bye" Rory stated and hung up.

She placed the phone on the table, stood up and walked over to the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup full and then took a wiff. The smell made her stomach even more nauseous. She placed the cup of the counter, a million thoughts running through her mind. A look of horror passed in her eyes as she remembered the last time she couldn't even smell or look at coffee. Her head was pounding; she gripped the counter as she fell to her knees, her eyes suddenly feeling like bricks. She grabbed the mug of coffee and sent it crashing to the ground making a loud noise as she herself fell to the ground. Carly ran into the kitchen and was instantly at her mother's side.

"Mommy" Carly stated frantically as she shook her unconscious mother "Mommy"

_Knock On Door_

Carly ran to the front door and threw it open.

"Hi honey…" Logan started

"Mommy's in trouble" Carly interrupted

She grabbed her father's hand and led him into the kitchen and he instantly went to Rory's side. Broken glass had cut up her arm, but that appeared to be the only area bleeding. He rubbed her cheek.

"Rory can you hear me?" he asked frantically "Rory?"

Logan looked toward his now crying daughter "It's okay angel, mommy's going to be fine"

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

---

Logan sat in the waiting room of the hospital with a sleeping Carly in his arms. He had tried to calm her down, but eventually she'd cried herself to sleep. He had called Lorelai to inform her of what happened and she had said she'd call Colin and be there as soon as possible. It had been over an hour since the doctors had wheeled Rory into the emergency room. He stared at the door as the doctor and nurses finally emerged. The doctor walked over to him and Carly.

"You're with Rory Gilmore right?" the doctor asked

Logan nodded, placing Carly on the couch and standing up "Is she alright?"

The doctor sighed "Are you immediate…"

"That's our daughter" Logan stated, hoping it was enough for information, maybe the doctor would assume he was the husband or boyfriend.

"Oh" the doctor looked embarrassed "I'm sorry then. She's going to be okay, she needed a few stitches for the gashes in her arm, but basically she fainted and she'll be feeling better in about nine months"

Logan stared at the doctor, relief and confusion clouding his vision "I'm sorry, nine months?"

The doctor smiled "Look's like you guys will be adding on to your family"

The color drained from Logan's face, did he mean what he thought he meant?

---

**Well? Are you excited? So this baby could be either Colin or Logan's, I guess whoever the father is will be who I decide to put Rory with in the end. So tell me, should the baby be Colin's, Logan's, or should she maybe lose it? I don't know; let me know what you think? Please read and review. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	17. In The Eyes Of The Beholder

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 17**

_In The Eyes Of The Beholder_

"Hello, hello" the doctor stated, waving his hand in front of Logan's face

Logan rubbed his hand over his face "Sorry, I was just kind of shocked"

The doctor smiled "Of course, well she does know and she had basically the same reaction as you"

Logan nodded "Right, of course"

"You can go in and see her whenever you like, but we are keeping her overnight for observation" the doctor told him

Logan nodded "Thank you doctor"

"Sure" the doctor smiled and walked away.

Logan stared at the ground, realization finally hitting him "We didn't use protection"

"Did you say something mate?" Finn asked, walking up behind Logan and startling him.

Logan turned to face Finn and let out a sigh of relief "Nothing, I said nothing"

"Okay" Finn shrugged his shoulders "How is she?"

"She's fine, she's got a gash on her arm, but other than that" Logan paused "Did you call Colin for me?"

Finn nodded "He was on a plane to Ohio and he said he'd get the first flight back, hopefully sometime today"

Logan nodded "Good"

"So, no offense mate, but you look like you've just seen a ghost" Finn stated

Logan nodded "I'm going to tell you a secret, but you've got to swear not to utter a word to Colin until after Rory tells him"

"Okay" Finn paused, jumping up and down slightly "Tell me, tell me. My lips are sealed, I swear"

Logan sighed; lowering his voice to a hush whisper "Rory's pregnant"

"Wow" Finn muttered "Even I'm speechless"

Logan nodded "I had the same reaction"

"So she and Colin are having a kid" Finn stated "Wow"

"Maybe" Logan sighed

Finn eyed his friend curiously "What do you mean, maybe?"

Logan just stared at his friend.

"No way" Finn whispered, looking around "You guys didn't use protection?"

"We were just so in the moment, I, she, we didn't use it, we didn't think" Logan sighed

Finn shook his head "Well this is huge. What if it's yours? You guys could get back together, you'd have a reason"

"Our love is enough of a reason Finn or at least it is for me, but not her. I'm more worried of what Colin will do to me if it's mine. Can you imagine if Rory has to tell him she's having a baby and that it's mine" Logan whispered

"Well" Finn paused "If you ask me, he had it coming to him. You were best friends Logan, but that didn't stop him from moving in on Rory. He didn't have enough respect for you, her, or you guys relationship, to just stay away. Instead, he thought with his little friend and messed everything up"

"No" Logan stated "I messed everything up. First, by moving away and leaving Rory high and dry"

"You were forced to and only trying to protect her" Finn reasoned

"Secondly, by coming back and wanting to know my daughter. Rory, Colin, and Carly were a happy family until I had to ruin it" Logan stated

"If your presence ruined their family, then they didn't have a very stable family to begin with did they?" Finn stated "It's not like you meant for this to happen Logan. You didn't just say to yourself 'I'm taking Rory back, I don't care who I hurt'. You stayed away, did what was best and things happened. You and Rory made love and now if this baby is yours, god is trying to tell you that you and Rory belong together, not her and Colin, which we already knew"

"She made it more than clear that she doesn't want me, she doesn't want us. She says she loves me, but Colin is her family, end of story" Logan stated

"She's Rory" Finn stated "Of course she said that. She is trying to bury her feelings and do what is right for everyone else instead of what's right for her. Come on mate, Rory would spare a stray dog pain if she could"

Logan nodded "I know, but I still have to respect what she wants"

"What she wants?" Finn questioned "Or what she says she wants? Because they're two entirely different things"

Logan nodded "How sad is it that you are feeding me the reason"

Finn smirked "What can I say? I'm a closet realist"

Logan smiled "I should go talk to her, before Colin gets here. Can you stay with Carly? In case she wakes up"

"Sure thing mate" Finn smiled "Run along"

Logan shook his head and headed toward Rory's room. He let out a deep breath before pushing the door open and walking inside.

Carly stirred and sat up, Finn sat down next to her on the couch.

"Is mommy okay?" Carly asked

Finn nodded "She'll be fine cutie pie"

"Okay" Carly answered "Can I see her?"

"Well she needs her rest and daddy is in with her right now" Finn explained

"Daddy Logan or daddy Colin?" Carly wondered

"Logan" Finn smiled "Daddy Colin is in Ohio on business, but he's going to try his hardest to get a flight back here today"

"Okay" Carly answered "Finn?"

"Yeah" Finn answered

"Do you think Daddy Logan will ever come live with me and mommy?" Carly asked

Finn had to stifle a laugh "I don't think so angel, why?"

Carly sighed "I miss him a lot. I only see him one or two times a week, but I see Daddy Colin everyday. I wish I saw daddy Logan everyday too"

Finn nodded "I'm sure you do"

"I just don't understand why daddy Logan can't live with me, mommy, and daddy Colin. We have a guest bedroom. It could be daddy Logan's" Carly stated

Finn smiled at the little girl "That's a nice thought, but I don't think it's going to happen"

Carly nodded "I know. Daddy Colin doesn't like daddy Logan"

"Why would you say that?" Finn asked

"Before I was told that Daddy Logan was my daddy too, I use to hear him and mommy fighting about him" Carly stated

Finn nodded "Colin and Logan go way back, they're old friends and sometimes people grow apart, but daddy Colin does not hate daddy Logan"

Carly nodded "Okay"

"Let's go get something to eat down in the lounge, what do you say?" Finn suggested

Carly nodded her head "Okay, but then I want to see mommy"

---

Her head turned quickly when she saw the door open. She wiped the tears from her eyes as he came to sit in the chair next to her bed.

"Hi" he whispered

She smiled "Hi"

Logan just nodded and looked to the ground.

"How's Carly?" Rory wondered

Logan looked up "She's okay"

"Good" Rory nodded

"Finn is out in the waiting room with her" Logan told her

"Okay" Rory nodded

"I called Colin for you or I had Finn. He was on his way to Ohio, but he said he'd get the first flight back, hopefully today" Logan explained

"Thanks" Rory whispered

Logan nodded "Sure"

"You know, don't you?" Rory asked

"Um…yeah" Logan sighed

Rory nodded "What happens now?"

Logan sighed "I don't know, I guess we need to find out…well you know and go from there"

Rory nodded "I already know"

"What?" Logan asked, astonished

"The doctor told me the day, give or take one, that the baby was conceived" Rory told him

Logan nodded "Oh, so you know"

Rory nodded "Don't worry Logan, I know who the father of my baby is"

---

**Well…so next chapter, you find out who the daddy is. Who do you want to be the father? I already have a plan, but plans alter if persuaded. Please review, thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	18. The Other Is Left Standing

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 18**

_The Other Is Left Standing_

Rory nodded "Don't worry Logan, I know who the father of my baby is"

"Okay" Logan paused "Who's the father?"

Rory sighed "It's you Logan, god, don't you think I'd be happy about the baby if it were Colin's"

Logan was taken aback, the pain in his heart now seeping from his eyes and facial expressions. Rory bit her tongue, knowing she had said all the wrong things.

"You know what" Logan paused "I'm sorry, I don't know what the hell else you want from me Rory, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, god are you happy now?"

"Logan, I…" Rory started

"Don't okay" Logan interrupted "I messed up everything for you, go ahead say it"

"I can't" Rory paused "Because as much as I'd love to just blame this all on you, I'm partly responsible too"

"What do we do now?" Logan wondered

Rory sighed "I have to tell my husband that I'm having your child"

"And?" Logan wondered

"And I don't know" Rory stated

"What do you think he'll say?" Logan asked

"I have no idea" Rory answered "I'm sure he'll hate me and never speak to me again or at least that's what I picture"

"He could never hate you" Logan told her his mind thinking back to the whole debacle and lie about Finn and Steph and rethinking the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"I think it's a good possibility" Rory told him

Logan nodded "Everything's going to be okay"

Rory shook her head and smiled through her tears "No it won't Logan, no it won't"

Logan looked at her sympathetically. He didn't know what he could do to comfort her, so he just reached his hand out and took hers and his.

"I have to confess to something" Rory whispered

"Okay" Logan stated

"I almost told you the baby wasn't yours, but I couldn't do that to you, not again. It wouldn't have been fair and this time you wouldn't have forgiven me" she sobbed

Logan nodded "It's okay, you told me, that's all that matters"

Rory smiled at him, wiping away her tears with her other hand. _What was wrong with her? How'd she ever let him go?_

"Mommy" Carly screeched bounding into the room and breaking the moment, she jumped up on to the bed.

"Careful baby, mommy is tired" Logan told her, pulling his hand away as he turned to see Finn in the doorway.

Carly smiled at her mother "Are you going to be okay mommy?"

"Of course I am" Rory smiled and glanced at Finn "Hi Finn"

Finn smiled "Hello love, how're you feeling?"

"I'm doing better" Rory smiled, the look in his eyes told her that he knew. Rory glanced at Logan and he just nodded to confirm it.

"Do I get to join the party?" Lorelai wondered, coming to stand next to Finn.

"Mom, hi" Rory smiled "Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?"

"Better" Rory stated

Lorelai nodded "Good"

"Yeah" Rory answered

"So, where's Colin?" Lorelai wondered

The room went silent as looks passed between Logan, Rory, and Finn.

"Why hello elephant, welcome to the room" Finn muttered

Lorelai stared at Finn confused by his comment "Excuse me?"

"Hey kiddo" Logan interrupted "What do you say you, me and Finn leave mommy and Grammy alone for a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay" Carly answered "We'll be back mommy"

"Counting on it" Rory smiled

Logan picked Carly up into his arms and headed out of the room with Finn following them. Lorelai shut the door, walked over, and took a seat in the chair Logan had just vacated.

"What the hell was that all about?" Lorelai asked

"What?" Rory played dumb

"Me mentioning Colin and the whole room going silent, then Finn mentioning something about an elephant" Lorelai stated

Rory sighed "I guess I can't hide it from you, I'm pregnant"

Lorelai smiled "Why would you want to hide something like that from me? Sweetie I'm so happy for you"

"Hold that thought" Rory stated

The smile disappeared from Lorelai's face "Why?"

"The baby isn't Colin's" Rory confessed

Lorelai smirked "Very funny, then who's the daddy? The Easter bunny?"

"Mom" Rory warned

The color drained from Lorelai's face "You aren't kidding? Are you?"

Rory sighed "Not in the least"

Lorelai nodded "Who's the father Rory?"

"Do you honestly have to ask that question mom?" Rory stated

Lorelai sighed "I guess not, so Logan's the father. God, how'd this happen Rory?"

"I don't know exactly" Rory answered "It just happened"

"How do you just happen to have sex with a man that isn't your husband?" Lorelai asked

"I don't know mom, how do you just happen to have sex with the man who abandoned you and me?" Rory threw back in her face

"So what's your point?" Lorelai wondered

"Like mother, like daughter" Rory answered

"Bullshit" Lorelai spat "You had a child young, but you were twenty-one, not sixteen. You found a man, got married, and you have a successful career. You have a good life, Rory"

"I know" Rory sighed "But how the hell am I supposed to tell Colin?"

Lorelai sighed "I don't know"

"He's going to hate me mom" Rory whispered

"Well, can you blame him?" Lorelai reasoned "When did this happen? When did you sleep with Logan?"

"Remember when Logan took Carly to meet his parents?" Rory asked

Lorelai nodded "Yeah, you were at my house for the night when Logan called and asked"

"Right" Rory responded "Well his father told Logan that he paid me ten million dollars to disappear. So Logan came to the house and asked for answers. Carly was sleeping on the couch, so I took him upstairs and showed him the check and we talked, before I knew what was happening, it happened. We agreed to not say anything to Colin and just forget it, that's kind of hard to do now"

"You still love him" Lorelai stated

"Yeah, I do. I'll always love him, that's never going to change" Rory sighed

"I guess now you two can be together" Lorelai stated

"You think Colin will leave me?" Rory stated

Lorelai sighed at the look of tears welling in Rory's eyes "I think it's a safe bet honey"

Rory nodded "I do love him, I'm just not in love with him"

Lorelai smiled "I told you loving someone and being in love with someone were two completely different things"

Rory wiped the tears from her eyes "All hail Lorelai Gilmore"

Lorelai smirked as both girls turned when someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

"Hey" Colin smiled

"Hi" Rory smiled

Lorelai stood up "Okay guys, continue your smiling, I'll be in the hall"

Rory smiled at her mother as she left the room. Colin walked up to her and kissed her cheek. He took a seat in the chair next to her.

"I got here as fast as I could, I was so worried. Are you okay?" Colin asked

"Not exactly" Rory sighed

Colin stared at her "What's wrong Rory?"

---

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but please review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much everyone!**

**  
Britt**


	19. End Of Story

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 19**

_End Of Story_

Colin stared at her "What's wrong Rory?"

"Okay" Rory paused "Do you remember when Logan took Carly to meet his family?"

Colin nodded "Yeah"

"Well his father informed him of the whole payoff, which you know never really happened. I never used a dime of that money" Rory stated

"Right" Colin stated, clearly confused "I still have no idea where this is going"

Rory looked down at her hands and back up at Colin, tears clouding her vision "It just happened, I'm so sorry"

Colin looked at her worriedly "What just happened? Come on baby; tell me what's going on"

"I slept with Logan" Rory whispered, her voice cracking

Colin's face was emotionless as he stared at her, clearly in shock.

"I'm pregnant Colin and it's Logan's" she whispered, tears streaming down her face

Colin continued to stare at her.

"Please say something" Rory begged

"How…how could you?" Colin choked out

Rory sniffled "It just happened, I'm sorry, so sorry"

"Okay, you're sorry, is that it, end of story. What do you want me to say Rory? What the hell happens now?" Colin stated, anger in his voice

"I don't know" Rory whispered

"God" Colin sighed, running his hands through his hair "Do you realize you just ruined everything?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen Colin" Rory sobbed "I never even thought Logan would come back"

"What about our family Rory?" Colin asked "We're married, what about Carly?"

"I don't know" she yelled "I don't know Colin"

Colin rose to his feet and hurried over to the basket on the wall. He pulled the cover off and grabbed two used syringes.

"What are you doing Colin?" Rory asked frantically, sitting up in bed

He turned to face her "I'll handle this Rory, I'll handle him"

"Colin" Rory stated as he headed for the door "Colin"

The door opened and Rory ripped the IV out of her arm, a loud beeping was heard from some machine. She hurried out the door after him, her legs shaky.

"Colin" she screamed from the doorway

"You bastard" Colin stated, lounging for Logan's neck with the syringes in his hand

Logan caught Colin's hand, the needle mere inches from his neck "It was an accident"

"Sure, it's always accidents with you" Colin spat, fighting Logan's hand as he pushed Logan up against a wall.

"You don't want to do this Colin" Finn stated as he stood a foot away

"What do you know Finn?" Colin yelled "He took everything from me, I might as well take his life, and it's the least he can give me"

"That's just sick man; look at what you're doing. He's one of your oldest friends" Finn reasoned

"What's going on here?" the doctor asked and turned to his nurse "Call security Janice"

"No" Finn stated making the nurse stop where she stand "We'll handle this"

"Just put the needles down Colin" Logan begged

"You stole my wife" Colin yelled

"I didn't steal anything" Logan whispered

"The only one who stole something Colin, is you" Finn spat "This isn't Logan's fault, you brought this all on yourself when you decided to try and win the heart of Rory when you knew her heart would always be with Logan, you brought this on yourself man"

"This is nobody's fault" Rory whispered "We're all adults, we all made choices, and we all messed up. Put the needles down Colin"

Colin turned to look at his wife; she was standing in the doorway, blood dripping down her arm. She leaned against the door frame clearly too weak to stand on her own. He looked back at Logan.

"Oh my…" Lorelai gasped as she came around the corner with Carly in her arms.

"Daddy" Carly whispered

Colin's head fell as he lowered his hand and fell to his knees. Logan moved away and Carly walked up to him.

"Daddy" Carly whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder

He looked up at her "I'm sorry baby"

"What's wrong?" Carly wondered

"So many things" Colin whispered

"Why were you trying to hurt my other daddy?" Carly asked

"It's dumb grown up stuff" Logan told her

Carly turned to face Logan "Is everything okay now?"

"Everything will be fine angel" Logan whispered

Carly jumped into Logan's arms and snuggled into his chest as Colin stared at the two. Colin stood up and before he knew what was happening, police officers were surrounding him, handcuffing him and reading him his rights. Logan handed Carly off to Finn and walked up to the officers.

"I'm not pressing charges" Logan stated

"He could've killed you" the doctor stated

"It was all a misunderstanding, just let him go" Logan stated

"We have to take him down to the station, but if you aren't pressing charges then he'll be released within an hour" the officer informed him

"Okay" Logan nodded "Well, I'm not pressing charges and if I find out you haven't released him from your custody within an hour then you'll have my lawyers to deal with"

The officer nodded and took Colin away. Logan turned to find a crying Carly in Lorelai's arms. Rory was standing in the doorway, clearly weak. Logan walked over and picked her up into his arms. He placed her back into her bed.

"Janice, we need a new IV put in as soon as possible" the doctor stated

Janice nodded and left the room as the doctor followed.

Logan stared at Rory, her eyes were now shut.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek "Get some rest ace"

He turned and left the room. He watched the two nurses go into her room, most likely to put another IV in and then walked over to Finn.

"That was messed up" Finn stated

"It's over now" Logan stated

"Are you sure you don't want to press charges mate? I mean, he could've killed you" Finn stated

Logan nodded "He could've, but he wouldn't have"

"Okay" Finn sighed

"Everything is so messed up" Logan sighed, taking a seat.

"Tell me about it" Finn stated

"I don't even know what happens next" Logan whispered

"You'll figure it out mate, you and Rory together" Finn encouraged

"You think so?" Logan asked

Finn shrugged his shoulders "I don't know mate, but I'm trying to be optimistic here for you"

"I feel like such a crappy father and friend" Logan sighed "He and Rory were happy, so was Carly"

"Rory was content Logan, but you're the only one that ever made her happy" Finn stated "You need to stop blaming yourself, what happened, just happened, nobody can change it"

"I still feel guilty, I mean, I blew their world apart" Logan whispered

"Maybe" Finn paused "But its Rory who left that whole open for you to blow apart their universe in the first place. That hole opened the day she let you leave and didn't tell you about Carly"

Logan sighed "Where's Carly?"

"Lorelai took her for an ice cream, they'll be back" Finn stated

Logan nodded as he watched the nurses exit Rory's room "I'm going to go sit with her"

Finn nodded "Okay, mate"

Logan stood up and walked over to her door. He entered and took the seat next to her bed, she was still sleeping. He grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Everything will be okay Rory" Logan whispered "I love you"

Rory moaned in her sleep "I love you too"

Logan couldn't help but smile as he watched her fall back into a peaceful sleep.

---

**Well…are you happy? I chose Rogan, now should I add more or end it here, let me know. Okay, please review!**

**Britt**


	20. Rekindled

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! As always, thanks for all the reviews. Now for the past two weeks, I had no idea what I wanted for this story and I finally decided what I thought was for the best. I hope you like it. Thanks!

**Chapter 20**

_Rekindled_

A loud cry woke Rory from a deep sleep. She glanced at the empty space next to her and pulled herself out of bed and down the hall toward her son's room. She came to stand in the door frame and smiled at the sight in front of her. Logan sat in the rocking chair, rocking their six month year old son back to sleep. Logan looked up at her and smiled. She walked into the room and cuddled up on his lap while he held their sleeping son in his other arm. A few minutes later she placed the baby back in his crib and she and Logan headed back towards their bedroom. They lay down in bed and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy?" he asked

She nodded simply "I've never been happier"

"Me either" he whispered "I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered

---

"What do you think of that one Lucas?" Logan asked his son who sat in the stroller in the middle of the store, looking at a bunch of teddy bears.

Lucas giggled and Logan smiled.

"You want one huh?" Logan asked "I guess we could get you one, which one do you like?"

Logan looked down at his son who just stared at all the teddy bears for babies.

"I'll pick one for you, how about that" Logan suggested taking a lime green one off the shelf.

"Talking to yourself Huntz" came a girl teasing voice

Logan turned around and was shocked to come face to face with a very pregnant Stephanie.

"Steph" Logan whispered

"Shocked huh?" Steph smirked "How are you?"

"I'm good" Logan smiled, hugging her "How are you?"

"Miserable" Steph smirked "But only because I'm due to give birth in three weeks, after that I'll be great"

Logan laughed "You're going to be a mother"

Steph smiled "Yeah, a little boy"

Logan nodded "That's awesome"

"And who is this cutie?" Steph asked, staring at Lucas

"This is Lucas" Logan smiled

"So you're a daddy?" Steph stated

Logan smiled "Yeah…it's a long story"

"I know" Steph smiled

"What?" Logan asked

Steph pointed to her belly "It's Colin's"

"Oh" Logan stated, clearly shocked "Wow, that's awesome"

"Yeah, we fixed things and we're good again" Steph stated

Logan nodded as Rory and Carly came up to them.

"Daddy" Carly stated, jumping into her father's arms "Mommy let me pick out this awesome toy"

"Oh yeah" Logan wondered

"Steph?" Rory asked

"Hey Ror" Steph smiled

Rory hugged her old friend "Look at you, you look like me seven months ago"

Steph laughed "Yeah"

"Why don't you show your toy to Lucas" Logan suggested

"Okay" Carly stated and went over to her brother to show him her toy.

"Her and Colin" Logan stated

Rory's eyes opened wide "You and Colin?"

Steph nodded "We fixed things"

Rory smiled "I'm happy for you guys"

"Thanks" Steph smiled "I better be going though, it was great to see you guys"

"You too" Rory answered as Steph walked away.

"Good for them" Rory whispered

"Good for them, good for us" Logan smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

---

I really hope you liked this ending. I gave Rogan a happy ending as well as Colin, which I always planned on, I just never knew if it was going to be a Cory or a Rogan, but the fic had way more Rogan fans so, but anyways, please review!

Britt


End file.
